O caminho do mago
by Pamela Witch
Summary: O jovem mago Merlin inicia sua jornada em direção a Camelot. Lá chegando, fica sob a tutela de Gaius, curandeiro do rei, que lhe avisa: nenhuma mágica é permitida.
1. Brincando com elementais

_"Manhã e o dia está começando_

_E eu deixo minha casa_

_Meu coração está quebrado_

_E minha juventude passou faz tempo_

_Noite e estou sozinha._

_Céus escuros profundamente intermináveis._

_Recordando os dias que eram_

_Sem adversidade e sem tristeza._

_Eu ouço o vento_

_Grande solidão, interminável, para sempre_

_O final da longa jornada._

_Estou triste pesaroso e abatido._

_Após eu, não haverá mais ninguém do meu tipo_

_Mas, é nosso destino criança._

_O dia passou faz tempo_

_Quando deixei minha casa._

_Não há esperança em meu coração._

_Há apenas morte".¹_

Merlin andava a pé pelas florestas geladas de Albyon. Cantarolava uma triste música, que era a mesma que sua mãe cantava para ele em sua infância. Por vezes, tinha que se controlar e não se emocionar com a letra da canção. Pois ele poderia sem querer, produzir magia, fazendo coisas estranhas acontecerem, apenas porque seu coração bateu mais rápido, ou seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Antigamente isso era irreprimível, mas com o passar do tempo, ele conseguiu um mínimo controle sobre suas próprias reações, e consequentes magias.

Haviam pedras pelo caminho, e algumas eram amareladas, outras esverdeadas. Merlin observou divertido essa multiplicidade de cores. Gostaria de encontrar alguma pedra púrpura. Uma pedra acinzentada, adiante no caminho, começou a tremer e a girar em seu próprio eixo. Então foi como se um orvalho púrpura caísse sobre ela. Merlin assobiou. " Rapaz, quando eu vou aprender a controlar meus desejos?" Seguiu andando e apanhou a pedra púrpura como recordação.

Início do flashback.

_ Hunity! Poderia me arranjar seu filho, para ajudar minha lavoura? _ Perguntou a aldeã de meia idade, com as faces rosadas do sol, e os cabelos louros, ressecados e arrepiados, saindo de sua touca de trapo. Ela estava suja de terra, pois desde antes do galo cantar, já estava trabalhando em sua terra.

Merlin não sabia porque sua mãe fazia isso, emprestar seu filho para aquelas pessoas supersticiosas e cheias de humores, que mudavam ao sabor das estações. Na aldeia anterior, onde haviam morado, eles foram expulsos, pois diziam que Merlin atraía azar, com seus prodígios mágicos. Diziam que os deuses antigos não haviam abençoado aquele garoto, logo era uma heresia. Na presente aldeia, as pessoas vinham pedir-lhes que desse uma mãozinha na lavoura, para que ela produzisse mais e melhor.

E lá se foi Merlin, acompanhando a lavradora, que lhe mostrou os campos arados com carro de boi, e as pequenas bagas que estava semeando. Ela olhou sorridente para o garoto e disse apenas "Quero uma grande e farta colheita". Merlin então se ajoelhou e apanhou um punhado de terra negra na mão. Ele sentiu a magia fluindo do seu corpo, para aquela terra de cultivo. Então se levantou e limpou as mãos "Já está feito Senhora". Ela lhe deu algumas frutas e disse "Obrigada, que os deuses te dêem uma boa vida."

Fim do flashback.

Continuando seu caminho, ele viu um coelho branco saltar na sua frente e embrenhar-se mais adiante. Uma raposa vinha seguindo-o. Ela, ao saltar na frente de Merlin, parou, e encarou-o. Merlin achou aquilo muito interessante. Resolveu brincar um pouco. Ajoelhou-se na frente da raposa e falou-lhe o mais solene possível.

_ Amiga raposa, por que caça o pobre coelho branco? Ele tem mulher e filhos, e só saiu hoje cedo, porque tinha que achar comida para sua prole. _ Calou-se e ficou apreciando a reação da raposa, que permanecera imóvel, encarando-o. A raposa virou-se na direção da rota do coelho branco, e de volta para Merlin, então inexplicavelmente, voltou por onde veio. Merlin sorriu e murmurou um "obrigado" para a raposa.

Andando mais um pouco encontrou uma árvore frutífera. Procurou pelo fruto mais apetitoso e desejou que ele caísse em sua mão. O fruto desprendeu-se da árvore e caiu velozmente em direção à cabeça de Merlin. Suas irises tornaram-se amareladas, e então o fruto diminuiu a velocidade até ficar totalmente parado no nível da boca dele. Ele aproximou-se do fruto e mordeu-o. "Delicioso" pensou.

A noite chegou, e Merlin ainda não havia chegado a seu destino. Ele desenrolou sua manta e deitou sobre ela, usando sua beirada como lençol. Pegou sua pedra púrpura e colocou-a um pouco distante. Ficou olhando-a intensamente, até que ela despreendeu uma chama amarela. Aquela pedra iria queimar a noite toda, provendo-lhe calor e afastando animais indesejáveis. Merlin tentou pensar em flores, pássaros e abelhas, pois eram coisas inofensivas, incapazes de lhe proporcionar algum pesadelo, ou emoção forte. E desse modo, não faria magia enquanto dormia.

Ele adormeceu. Mocinhas com asas de libélula, e rapazinhos com asas azuis, o cercaram em seu leito, e o puxaram pelo braço. Eles o fizeram flutuar muito alto. Merlin percebeu que aquilo poderia ser perigoso, pois ele não controlava sua magia totalmente. Resolveu reclamar.

_ O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Eu posso cair daqui de cima e morrer, não tenho asas como vocês. _ As sílfides riram, e os silfos o fizeram rodopiar no ar, para em seguida soltarem-no. Ele ia caindo velozmente, quando seus olhos ficaram da cor de fogo. Ele então flutuou no ar, podendo assumir uma posição de pé. Desceu suavemente sobre um grande lago, contudo não chegou a entrar na água, pois suspeitava que estivesse muito gelado, e que iria acabar ficando resfriado. Apenas encostou seus sapatos sobre a superfície da água do lago, e fêz movimentos como se andasse, mas ainda estava flutuando. Merlin sabia que bastaria uma distração para mergulhar no lago.

_ Por que tem tanto medo de se molhar? Afinal de contas, você está apenas sonhando. _ Disse-lhe uma ondina, que surgiu na superfície do lago.

_ Isso já aconteceu comigo antes. Eu estava apenas sonhando, mas quando acordei, todos os meus atos foram reais. Vocês são um sonho, mas eu sou real. E este lago com certeza é real também. _ Merlin reclamou.

_ Se você mergulhar no meu lago, eu te dou um prêmio que está lá na escuridão do fundo do lago. _ A ondina de cabelos azulados e olhos cor de mar o convidou.

_ O que é esse prêmio?

_ Ah, eu não posso te dizer, somente o mais valoroso e corajoso varão da floresta, pode receber esse prêmio. _ Ela lhe falava de maneira cativante.

Por um momento, Merlin considerou se arriscar, mas aí pensou tratar-se de uma pegadinha.

_ Ah, já sei. Você quer me enganar. Não tem prêmio algum aí. Você quer apenas que eu me molhe, e aí vai gritar no meu ouvido: "Dia dos tolos, te peguei". Não, você não me engana. _ Merlin falou orgulhoso da própria sagacidade.

_ Tolo! Eu ia te dar a espada do herói. Agora você perdeu. Adeus. _ A ondina mergulhou no lago e sumiu de vista.

Merlin ficou se sentindo um bobão, mas ele não queria mesmo tomar banho a essa hora da noite. Ele apenas queria voltar a dormir em sua caminha. Agora estava no meio de um imenso lago, e nem sabia qual direção tomar. Resolveu pedir ajuda de quem o havia metido nesta enrascada.

_ Oi! Vocês elementais! Poderiam vir aqui me dar uma mãozinha? _ Merlin gritou esperando que sinceramente eles viessem ajudá-lo. Ele escutou risos variados. Pronto, ele era o bobo da vez. Ninguém viria ajudá-lo. Iriam apenas rir às custas dele. _ Vocês são muito maus. Quero saber quem inventou a mentira que os elementais são bonzinhos. _ Merlin bufou de raiva.

_ Pare de choramingar, seu bobão. _ Uma sílfide de cabelos cacheados da cor da lua, flutuou ao lado dele. O som de "Merlin bobão" ecoou na floresta.

_ Tá, eu sou bobão. Por que não me ajuda agora, a voltar para minha caminha? _ Merlin tentou não choramingar ou ficar colérico com a sílfide.

_ Quando vai aprender a usar magia para achar seu próprio caminho, mago Merlin? _ Um silfo de longos cabelos louros falou às suas costas, fazendo com que Merlin se assustasse e mergulhasse no lago.

No afã de chegar a superfície, ele se debateu e abriu os olhos, para perceber que estava em sua caminha ao lado da pedra púrpura, que já havia consumido todo o fogo. Não estava molhado. Fora apenas um sonho. Merlin suspirou resignado. O céu estava com uma tonalidade laranja-avermelhada. Iria amanhecer logo, logo. Ele precisava continuar sua caminhada em direção ao seu destino, o reino de Camelot.

**Fim**

_¹'S Fagaim Mo Bhaile ( E eu deixo meu lar) Canção de Enya._


	2. Merlin em Camelot

"_**Sempre que você fecha os olhos/ Sempre que para e escuta/ Sempre que se sente vivo/ E sente que não perdeu nada/ Você não precisa de motivo/ Deixe o dia fluir**_."¹

Merlin havia saído da casa de sua mãe há muito tempo. Caminhara por dias e noites, tendo por companhia somente a natureza. Trazia consigo a carta de sua mãe para o Senhor Gaius. Ele morava num reino próspero chamado Camelot. Todos já haviam ouvido falar naquele reino. Sobre como o rei local era muito rígido, em como os deuses o haviam favorecido com sucesso e riqueza. Todos comentavam que morar numa terra como Camelot deveria ser reconfortante e tranquilo.

Bem longe, ele viu as muralhas de Camelot. Eram altas, construídas com grossas pedras. O céu estava azulzinho. As nuvens brincavam no céu ao sabor dos ventos. A brisa fresca espalhava sua franja, e fazia revoada de flores atingi-lo na face, como se flores tivessem asas como borboletas, ou rouxinóis. Os passarinhos cantavam e o sol banhava tudo com seu manto dourado. A magia daquela manhã o inebriava profundamente. Merlin fechou os olhos e iniciou a bailar, como as sílfides e os silfos faziam. Na verdade, quase podia sentí-los ao seu redor.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu-se diante dos portões de Camelot. Haviam guardas de prontidão, aldeões e mercadores. Velhas matronas, crianças, e animais domésticos passeavam por ali. Alguns brincando, outros gritando, muita conversa e cantos. Merlin sentiu vontade de cantar também. Primeiro começou assoviando, para depois imitar o canto dos pássaros. A música inexistente, inventou na hora, apenas seguia sua inspiração. Não sabia o que o esperava em Camelot, mas sua chegada até ali fora magnífica. Até o dia de sua morte, sempre se lembraria da emoção de sua entrada no reino encantado.

"_**Deixe a chuva cair/ Em todo o lugar ao seu redor/ Renda-se agora/ Deixe o dia envolvê-lo/ Você não precisa de motivo/ Deixe a chuva fluir.**_"

Merlin andava totalmente abobalhado com a grandiosidade de Camelot, quando alguém o chamou.

_ Ei, você aí. É você mesmo. Pegue aquele prato ali.

Merlin primeiro parou de andar. Ficou olhando para seu interlocutor, e apontou o dedo para si mesmo, numa pergunta muda: "sou eu mesmo, que você está chamando?". Com a confirmação, passou a procurar o prato a que o outro se referia. Viu um pequeno prato de metal fino, largado no chão ao lado de caixas toscas de madeira. Pegou o prato e mostrou-o ao outro rapaz, como se perguntasse: "é esse aqui?".

Subitamente, o outro rapaz, sem qualquer aviso, mirou um arco e flecha em Merlin, e disparou. O jovem mago ficou surpreso, mas reagiu por instinto. Suas íris tornaram-se amarelas e a flecha que vinha velozmente em sua direção, desviou-se e atingiu o chão, a poucos centímetros dele.

_ Maldição! _ O arqueiro praguejou.

Então já mirava novamente em Merlin. Alguém aproximou-se do mago e tomou o prato de sua mão. Então arremessou o prato para o céu. A flecha do arqueiro atravessou o prato no meio. Merlin ficara tão surpreso, que não falara nada. Olhou para seu salvador, e viu um jovem com cabelos lisos, na altura do pescoço, e uma grande franja.

_ Esse é o meu serviço. Atirar pratos para ele acertar. Desculpe por deixá-lo na mira dele. _ O seu jovem salvador lhe falou.

_ Oi! Meu nome é Merlin. Muito obrigado por me ajudar. Como é o seu nome?

_ Eu não sou ninguém e você também não é ninguém. Apenas fique fora do caminho dele e você viverá mais. Meu nome é Pat.

_ Vamos criado, temos que ir para o treino de esgrima. _ O arqueiro chamou Pat.

_ Já estou indo Senhor. _ Pat apressou-se a dizer, e saiu correndo em direção ao arqueiro.

Muitos outros homens armados de arco e flecha e espadas, também acompanharam o arqueiro. Somente nesse momento Merlin compreendeu que eram sua comitiva. o arqueiro deveria ser um cara muito rico.

"_**Apenas tire o tempo/ da balbúrdia/ Cada dia que você acha/ que tudo está perfeito/ Você não precisa de motivo/ Deixe o dia fluir.**_"

Merlin continuou andando e quase foi atropelado por um grupo de homens armados. Eles corriam em direção a um homem simples que estava tentando escalar os muros de Camelot. Atingiram-no com flechas e lanças. O jovem mago ficou perplexo. Se ao menos soubesse o que iria acontecer, poderia ter ajudado aquele homem desesperado. Como as pessoas se achavam no direito de matar pobres homens que tentam salvar as próprias vidas?

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Tinha medo de se emocionar, pois assim ele fazia mágica acontecer descontroladamente. Colocou a mão na boca e fechou os olhos. Tentou se lembrar de coisas boas: "Silfos e sílfides brincando comigo, me fazendo mergulhar no lago, apenas para descobrir que estava em minha caminha". Esse pensamento o acalmou. O jovem mago continuou sua caminhada. Resolveu perguntar por Gaius. Informaram-lhe que o velho homem morava ali perto.

Merlin chegou no local referenciado e bateu na pesada porta de madeira. Ninguém o atendeu. Ele percebeu que a porta estava apenas encostada. Entrou e olhou em volta. Havia uma grande confusão de pergaminhos, vidros de diversas formas e cores, mesas bagunçadas, roupas amontoadas, panelas e pratos empilhados. Alguns baús, alguns objetos esquisitos, e uma grande escada tosca que chegava ao teto.

No topo da escada, um homem velho e gordo, que perdeu o equilíbrio e despencou lá de cima. Merlin nem piscou. Suas íris amareladas fizeram o tempo parar. O velho ficou parado em pleno ar, com os cabelos canosos arrepiados devido à queda, e sua grande túnica alargada devido à corrente de ar. Merlin olhou em volta procurando alguma coisa. Viu uma cama de madeira com colchão de palha, em um canto. Seu olhar dourado fêz a cama correr até o local onde o velho iria cair.

Merlin piscou. O velho caiu na cama quebrando-a, mas se tivesse caído ao chão, com certeza teria quebrado as costelas. Ele levantou-se e compôs as roupas. Olhou para Merlin franzindo o cenho.

_ Quem é você? Ou melhor dizendo, o que diabos é você?

_ Eu me chamo Merlin, e trouxe uma carta de minha mãe Hunity para o Senhor Gaius. Aqui está.

_ Merlin filho de Hunity? Você só deveria chegar na quarta feira.

_ Hoje é quarta feira senhor.

_ Oh! _ O velho homem pegou o papel que Merlin lhe entregara. Leu silenciosamente a carta de sua grande amiga. Depois olhou para Merlin. _ Bem vindo a Camelot, meu jovem.

"_**Cada sol de verão/ Cada entardecer de inverno/ Cada primavera por vir/ Cada despedida de outono/ Você não precisa de motivo/ Deixe tudo fluir**._"

Nos dias que se seguiram, Merlin foi acomodado na casa de Gaius. O velho homem era o curandeiro real. Ele era o responsável pelo bem estar dos nobres, bem como tratava de curar todas as mazelas que atingiam aquela gente. Ele tornou Merlin seu aprendiz, e o mandava fazer pequenos serviços, tais quais entregar remédios e beberagens para diversas pessoas no reino. Merlin descobriu que Gaius era muito respeitado e todos o tinham em alta consideração e gratidão. Entretanto algo incomodava o velho mestre.

_ Merlin, aquilo que você fêz no dia em que chegou, como faz aquilo?

_ Eu não fiz nada, não sei do que está falando. _ Merlin tinha medo de se expor.

Não era bom ser diferente. No fundo temia que o velho homem o expulsasse de sua casa.

_ Estou falando disto. _ Gaius arremessou um jarro de água através da sala.

Merlin agiu por instinto, seu olhar dourado parou o jarro de água em pleno ar. Fazendo com que a água maleável ficasse parada, como se alguma coisa a segurasse. Merlin olhou para Gaius que o observava, então piscou, o que fêz o jarro de água espatifar-se no chão. Mas não tinha mais jeito, ele havia se exposto. Levantou-se e pegou um pano velho e um balde, e passou a enxugar a meladeira. Gaius aproximou-se dele e levantou-o do chão. Inquiriu-o com o sobrolho arqueado.

_ Você é um mago?

_ Sou.

_ Quem o ensinou?

_ Ninguém. Eu nasci assim.

_ Isso é impossível.

_ É a verdade. E isso é uma maldição.

_ Talvez seja o destino. _ Gaius ficou sério por um momento. Deu meia-volta, então voltou-se para o jovem mago. _ Merlin, o rei de Camelot, Uther Pendragon, baniu a magia dessas bandas. Nenhuma mágica é permitida. Se alguém for acusado de fazer magia, será preso e sumariamente executado. Você nunca deve dizer a ninguém que é um mago.

Merlin o ouvia com um nó na garganta. Como ele poderia negar o que ele era? Como se inibe o que você tem dentro de si?

"_**Que dia/ Que dia pra se apreciar/ Que caminho/ Que caminho/ Para se percorrer/ Que dia/ Que dia pra se apreciar/ sendo uma criança selvagem**._"

Fim do Capítulo

¹"_Wild Child_" canção de Enya.


	3. O filho do rei

O caminho do mago

Capítulo 3: O filho do Rei

O jovem de cabelos negros cortados rentes à nuca, e curta franja na fronte andou a passos rápidos em direção à feira comunal do reino de Camelot. Ele passou lépido pelo verdureiro com vagens e nabos, deu um pequeno salto próximo ao fruteiro com peras e grapefruits, e parou candidamente na frente do vendedor de condimentos. Ele avaliou o sortimento do comerciante e saiu recolhendo o que lhe interessava. O vendedor de condimentos franziu o sobrolho, e ficou inquirindo sem palavras ao jovem aprendiz. Merlin percebeu que estava sendo observado e deu um singelo sorriso, junto com uma explicação.

_ São para meu mestre Gaius. Ele me entregou dinheiro para paga-lo. Tome. _ Então o jovem comprido e magrelo entregou ao velho homem um pequeno saquinho de tecido aveludado, cheio de moedas de metal valioso. O vendedor conferiu o conteúdo e por fim resolveu dar um sorriso contrariado ao rapazola.

_ Mestre Gaius deveria ser mais generoso, mas eu estou em débito para com ele, então deixemos assim.

Merlin continuou a recolher o que lhe interessava, muitas ervas, pós, cascas, sementes e flores secas. Deu um grande sorriso ao vendedor quando já tinha tudo de que precisava, então tão rápido como veio ele se foi, como se uma ventania o tivesse carregado para longe. Ele sentia a magia pulsar dentro de si. Rodopiava, saltava, corria tão levemente que quase não tocava o chão, acompanhando as correntes de vento naquele reino protegido por muralhas. Algumas pessoas que o percebiam ficavam maravilhadas, como se ele fosse um jovem silfo, mas nem todos o viam, dado a ligeireza de seus movimentos. E assim ele chegou à toca de Gaius.

Gaius ao observar seu jovem protegido ficou preocupado. Achou melhor corrigi-lo antes que o próprio rei Ulther Pendragon o descobrisse, pois no reino de Camelot a magia não era permitida, e a desobediência a essa lei era punida com a morte.

_ Merlin você é um imprudente desastrado.

_ Mestre Gaius? O que eu fiz de errado?

_ Você não pode andar desse jeito por aí. Qualquer um percebe que você está usando magia.

_ Mas eu não usei magia, eu juro.

_Conscientemente não, mas seus atos..., seus passos..., qualquer um percebe que você é um ser mágico, e você já sabe o que acontece com mágicos.

_ Tudo bem eu sou culpado, mas eu apenas estava feliz... Eu sinto muito.

_ Toma, leva esse material para o depósito e guarde-o em seu respectivo lugar.

_ Sim mestre Gaius.

Gaius sabia que estava sendo duro, mas ele o fazia pelo bem do rapaz. Mais tarde jantaram pão e galinha ensopada. Gaius resolveu instruir seu jovem aprendiz.

_ Sabe Merlin, nem sempre Alcyon foi assim.

_ Nossa amada terra Alcyon já foi de outra maneira?

_ Sim, era selvagem, indomada, cheia de mistérios. Um dia havia neve, no outro havia chuva, e no terceiro dia havia fogo caindo do céu. As pessoas que aqui viviam não sabiam como lidar com uma terra tão instável. Eles plantavam e reuniam animais para domesticá-los, então a neve ou o fogo do céu os matavam. Todos eram muito pobres, e nem todos sabiam como construir casas, de modo que muitos viviam em árvores, em cavernas, em montanhas e debaixo da terra, em buracos.

_ Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei isso.

_ Imagine quantos morreram quando chovia tanto que alagava a terra.

_ E como eles conseguiram dominar a terra e controlar o clima? Graças à magia?

_ Não, graças ao dragão.

_ Dragão?

_ Sim, naqueles tempos havia muitos dragões, de todos os tipos. Dragões aquáticos, dragões alados, dragões subterrâneos, dragões que cuspiam fogo, dragões que cuspiam gelo, até dragões que cuspiam sangue.

_ Oh, puxa vida!

_ Sim. Tudo isso existia no naquele tempo. Mas como eu estava lhe contando, um dia um dragão diferente e muito poderoso apareceu por essas bandas. Seu nome era Raswair. Ele era um dragão tão especial que podia falar a língua dos homens. Ele ensinou aos homens como fazerem rituais e oferendas para os deuses da imensidão que nos cerca. Assim, para que não neve na plantação, fazemos uma festa da primavera; para que não caia fogo do céu nos animais domésticos, fazemos a imolação do mais gordo e bonito animal; para que não chova demais e nos afoguemos na enxurrada, fazemos a cerimônia dos entes sagrados. Foi dessa forma que Alcyon foi apaziguada e os homens puderam prosperar e expandir.

_ E esse poderoso dragão já morreu?

_ Não, ele simplesmente voou para bem longe. Com certeza foi procurar outra terra selvagem para domesticar e apaziguar. É claro, todos esses eventos são muito antigos, e me foram contados por meu avô na minha infância.

_ Mestre Gaius, o rei Ulther Pendragon... Ele tem esse nome em honra ao dragão?

_ A família dele tinha esse nome em honra ao dragão.

_ Então se o nome dele provém de um ser mágico... Como ele pode ser contra a magia?

_ Essa é uma longa história que eu vou contar outro dia. Por agora, é melhor lavar a louça do jantar Merlin.

Naquela noite Merlin teve um sono inquieto. Sonhou com Camelot em chamas, alagada por águas transbordantes de rios, e a neve castigando e matando seus habitantes. Merlin viu-se impotente para reverter todo aquele cataclismo. Ele tinha os meios, mas os desastres eram de tão grande monta que ele não conseguia impedi-los. Ficou desesperado chorando sozinho, parado em meio aquelas atribulações. Então surgindo do seio da terra veio um enorme e monstruoso ser alado que soltava fogo pela boca e gelo pelo nariz. Ele sobrevoou as terras devastadas e com seu vôo em velocidade assombrosa, ele criou um enorme tornado que sugou toda a neve e água da terra, e com seu movimento ininterrupto apagou a grande fogueira em que se transformara Camelot.

Quando tudo havia acabado o dragão planou soberano no átrio do castelo e posou na terra, bem em frente a Merlin, que o olhava assombrado e aterrorizado. Nunca havia visto um ser tão poderoso e tão terrível. O dragão imponente tinha olhos amarelos com íris verdes. Ele olhou para Merlin de uma forma inteligente e disse seu nome: "Merlin".

O jovem aprendiz acordou assustado e todo suado. Suas mãos estavam geladas e seus pés estavam molhados. A voz poderosa do dragão ressoava em seu cérebro, chamando-o. O rapaz ponderou se seria sábio contar o sonho a Mestre Gaius, mas considerou apenas que ficara muito impressionado com as histórias do velho homem, e por isso tivera um sonho tão vívido, proporcionado por seu pendor mágico.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Merlin continuou escutando o chamado do dragão em sua cabeça, e por vezes deixava de responder quando o chamavam, pois considerava tudo fruto de sua imaginação. Gaius percebeu sua inquietação e estado alterado, mas em vez de lhe perguntar resolveu lhe preparar uma beberagem, pois achava que eram mudanças da idade em corpo de menino que se torna rapaz.

Em um desses dias em que estava ensimesmado, Merlin cruzou o caminho de Pat novamente. O rapaz corria de um lado para outro na via pública, com uma espécie de enfeite na cabeça. Merlin percebeu que era uma maçã, quando uma flecha a acertou partindo-a ao meio. Pat estava lívido, como se a flecha tivesse perfurado sua fronte. Ele com as mãos trêmulas prendeu outra fruta na cabeça e principiou a correr. O arqueiro importante mirou em Pat de qualquer forma e disparou a primeira seta, enquanto já puxava a segunda para disparar contra o pajem.

Merlin nem pensou muito, suas irises ficaram douradas e tudo aconteceu. A primeira seta errou o alvo e atingiu um barriu de banha que começou a vazar. A segunda seta foi desviada por uma corrente de vento que a levou a fazer uma curva. Voltando para aquele que a disparou. O arqueiro ficou estupefato, tendo que baixar a cabeça na última hora para não ser atingido pela flecha, que se prendeu em uma estaca as suas costas.

_ Chega de colocar a vida dos outros em perigo. _ Merlin gritou para o arqueiro.

De repente tudo ficou silencioso. Não se ouvia viva alma. Pat procurou voltar para perto do arqueiro, já com outra fruta presa à cabeça. Ele estava cabisbaixo e temeroso, tanto que tremia como vara verde. Os outros arqueiros fizeram uma roda em volta de Merlin e do arqueiro importante. As pessoas na rua correram esbaforidas e trancaram-se em suas casas. Poder-se-ia dizer que de cada janelinha de Camelot alguém espiava o acontecimento na rua.

_ E quem é você para me dirigir a palavra? _ Perguntou o arqueiro importante.

_ Eu não sou nada, nem ninguém, mas o que o senhor faz é errado. Poderia acabar matando seu pajem. _ Merlin respondeu altivo, então subitamente sentiu muitas lâminas na cintura, no peito e no pescoço. Era a comitiva do arqueiro que agora cercavam Merlin com suas espadas desembainhadas.

_ Como ousa dirigir a palavra ao filho do rei? _ Perguntou um dos cavaleiros.

_ O que? O filho do rei? _ Merlin perguntou atordoado. Pronto estava frito. Se suspeitassem que usara magia para proteger Pat seria queimado em praça pública.

_ Deixem-no! Tenho uma idéia melhor para ele. _ Soou a voz imponente do filho do rei.

Os arqueiros da comitiva real libertaram Merlin, e um deles pegou uma fruta vermelha e esfregou-a no peito de Merlin, manchando sua túnica de vermelho.

_ Pronto Arthur, já tem seu alvo, pode mirar. Corra rapazinho se tem amor à vida. _ Falou-lhe um dos arqueiros.

Merlin viu o filho do rei posicionar o arco e flecha, então ele começou uma correria de tonto, fazendo ziguezague pelas ruas, tal qual Pat fizera antes, mas dessa vez o alvo a ser acertado era seu peito. Por duas vezes a seta de Arthur quase o acerta, mas no último instante elas desviavam para a lateral. Merlin olhou uma viela conhecida que o levaria à toca de Gaius, desabalou para lá. Gaius estava no lado de fora, esperando por Merlin que já estava atrasado, quando o rapazinho surgiu na sua frente e pulou nos seus braços, no mesmo instante em que três setas disparadas contra ele iam encontrando o alvo. Gaius pronunciou três palavras bem baixinho, fazendo com que as setas desviassem para cima e perdessem o impulso, caindo um pouco longe, sem acertar nada.

Gaius então ficou de pé, com Merlin abraçado a ele, como um menininho assustado, olhando para trás no exato momento em que Arthur Pendragon e sua comitiva o alcançavam.

_ Você conhece esse fedelho insolente Mestre Gaius? _ Perguntou um arqueiro, Sir Percival.

_ Sim, é meu aprendiz e afilhado. Sua mãe o entregou aos meus cuidados. _ Respondeu Gaius em tom reverente.

_ Saiba que ele desacatou o príncipe. Merece ser punido. O entregue a nós. _ Ordenou Sir Percival.

Gaius olhou para o filho do rei e seus cavaleiros, e então para Merlin, que tremia como vara verde, abraçado a sua cintura.

_ Merlin, você é como um filho para mim, mas deve acompanhar os cavaleiros do rei. Para todo erro há uma punição. _ Gaius falou a Merlin.

O rapazinho o olhou confuso, então se virou para os cavaleiros e o príncipe.

_ Meu erro foi dizer que matar é pecado, mesmo sendo a vida de um simples pajem. Se a punição para isso é a morte, então serei punido com o pecado do filho do rei. Se minha vida nada vale, que a honra do filho do rei não seja maculada com semelhante pecado. _ Merlin falou sabendo que não tinha mais nada a perder.

_ Cale-se insolente! _ Ordenou Sir Percival, dando um passo para atingir Merlin com uma bofetada, mas Gaius protegeu seu aprendiz com o próprio corpo.

_ Como ousa protegê-lo? _ Interpelou Sir Percival sacando da espada.

_ Já chega Percival. _ Falou Arthur. _ Vamos embora.

Arthur Pendragon deu um último olhar para Gaius e seu aprendiz e então se afastou em direção ao castelo, seguido por seus cavaleiros.


	4. Aquela que nunca morre

O caminho do mago

Capítulo 4: "Aquela que nunca morre"

A superfície do lago tremulava gentilmente com o sopro da brisa em sua superfície. Merlin retirou seus sapatos de pele de animal, suas ceroulas de algodão grosseiro e suas duas túnicas de tecido endurecido, que às vezes ele pensava que era couro de cabra, pois era muito resistente e de cheiro forte. Ficou nu em pelo e mergulhou no lago. Submergiu e abriu os olhos sob a água. Ondinas o cercaram. Elas riam e o convidavam a explorar o fundo do lago. Pela primeira vez Merlin percebeu que elas tinham peitos. Ele ficou assombrado por perceber que seu corpo reagia com essa descoberta. As ondinas perceberam essa mudança e começaram a caçoar dele. Merlin resolveu ignorá-las e mergulhou mais fundo até atingir o leito do lago.

- Oi Merlin! Você demorou a vir buscar o seu prêmio. Aqui está! - Uma ondina de longos cabelos azuis, e olhos cor de mar, apontou para uma radiosa espada metálica, que estava encravada no fundo do lago.

Merlin nadou até lá. Ficou admirando a beleza da espada e tentou tirá-la de lá.

- Não Merlin, você não pode tirá-la. Somente o herdeiro do dragão pode possuir tal espada. - A ondina ralhou com ele.

- Se a espada não é para mim, por que a mostrou?

- Para que você saiba onde encontrá-la quando chegar a hora.

- Quando chegar a hora de que?

A ondina não respondeu. Apenas aproximou-se dele fazendo muito movimento nas águas, com isso produzindo bolhas e marolas que tocaram seu corpo todo. O movimento das águas o empurrou para a superfície do lago, onde ele percebeu com ansiedade que estava precisando de ar. Não havia se dado conta de que estivera conversando e respirando sob as águas, e que isso era impossível para seres humanos.

- Talvez eu seja um ser elemental, e por isso estas coisas me acontecem. - Merlin exclamou sozinho.

- Falando sozinho garoto?

Merlin assustou-se ao ouvir a voz que vinha da margem do rio. Era uma velha mulher, que ria dele com um sorriso banguela. Merlin gostaria de mandá-la embora para que não o visse nu, mas as águas tornaram-se geladas, ou vai ver que elas sempre o foram, mas ele não havia percebido isso.

- Senhora, a água está gelada. Eu vou sair e me vestir. Por favor, não fique me espiando. - Merlin pediu o mais humilde que conseguiu.

A mulher não saiu do lugar em que estava. Merlin podia jurar que mais gengiva desdentada apareceu. Ele saiu do lago e procurou por suas roupas. Infelizmente seu corpo ainda apresentava aquela transformação ridícula que foi causada pelas ondinas, deixando Merlin vermelho de vergonha. Ele colocou a mão sobre suas partes genitais, enquanto procurava vestir-se o mais rápido que conseguia, de costas para a velha. Foi com desgosto que ele percebeu que ela se aproximava dele.

- Então o menino que se torna homem é o grande Merlin. - A velha banguela fez mangoça.

- Por que me chama de grande Merlin, de onde me conhece?

- Digamos que as notícias voam em Albyon. - A velha voltou a exibir o sorriso desdentado, passando uma língua arrepiada e branca sobre os lábios ressecados.

Ela estava tão perto que Merlin pôde ver as inúmeras rugas de seu rosto, e uma enorme verruga na ponta do nariz, além de outra no queixo, esta com pelos, como uma verruga cabeluda. Ela era tão feia que era ridícula.

- Quem é a senhora? - Merlin perguntou já completamente vestido.

- Ah, eu tenho muitos nomes, sou chamada de muitas coisas, mas a que eu mais gosto é "aquela que nunca morre". Pena que não seja "aquela que nunca envelhece". - Ambos riram com essa frase.

- De verdade, como é o seu nome? - Merlin perguntou entre risos.

- Isso não é importante rapaz. Chame-me do que quiser, ou de quem quiser.

- Tá bem. Posso chamá-la de Deirdre? Eu gosto desse no... - Merlin assustou-se ao perceber que estava falando sozinho. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado. A velha banguela sumira.

Ele se sentia estúpido como quando brincava com os elementais e sempre era enganado por estes. Talvez a velha fora um elemental. Quem poderia saber? Gaius.

Merlin voltou para casa e procurou falar com Gaius. Este não o deixou falar, enchendo-o de tarefas e serviços para fazer. Merlin esperou pacientemente até o dia seguinte para conversar durante a primeira refeição.

- Mestre Gaius, ontem na floresta, eu conheci uma velha que sabia quem eu era.

- Que? - O velho curandeiro real parou a colher no ar, enquanto erguia a sobrancelha para inquirir Merlin.

- É, ela me chamou de grande Merlin, e que toda Albyon... Não, que as notícias voavam em Albyon. É isso.

- Quem era ela? - Gaius perguntou pousando a colher intocada no prato.

- Ela não me disse seu nome, mas me disse que tinha muitos nomes e denominações. Eu quis chamá-la de Deirdre, mas ela sumiu antes disso...

- Idiota, ela não lhe disse como se chamava? - Gaius perguntou-lhe segurando a mesa com as duas mãos.

- Não... Ela me disse que as pessoas a chamavam de "aquela que nunca morre".

Gaius levantou-se da mesa com estrépito, fazendo a cadeira virar. Ele apenas sussurrou "Nimueh".

- O que disse Gaius? Quem é Nimueh?

- Ninguém que valha a pena conhecer. Prometa-me uma coisa Merlin, nunca em hipótese nenhuma converse novamente com Nimueh, está entendendo?

- Sim Gaius, tudo bem, eu entendi. Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Os dias passaram e Merlin não viu a velha Nimueh novamente. Ele passava os dias pacificamente, entregando remédios, varrendo e lavando, fazendo compras, explorando a floresta dos elementais. Lembrava-se pouco da mãe, e Gaius agora ocupava um lugar no seu coração que ele nem sabia que havia, o lugar de pai. Todos em Camelot o conheciam. Eles o chamavam pelo nome, e algumas mocinhas faziam pilhérias com ele, atraindo-o para que corresse atrás delas e depois o chamando de bobão, porque ele se recusava a brincar. Os servos do castelo o conheciam como aprendiz de Gaius, e alguns chegavam a dizer que ele era seu sobrinho ou seu filho. E alguém chegou a comentar que ele ocuparia o lugar de Gaius, quando ele se fosse. "Tolice" pensava Merlin. "Eu sou um mago, e não um curandeiro". Algumas vezes Merlin temia devanear com tanta freqüência, pois ele tinha o hábito de pensar em voz alta.

Um dia perambulando por Camelot, Merlin viu um velho conhecido, o servo do filho do rei de Camelot, Pat. Merlin correu para alcançá-lo.

- Oi Pat, há quanto tempo não o vejo. - Merlin saudou-o alegremente.

- O que quer Merlin de Gaius? - Pat falou ríspido.

- Ei... Eu fiquei feliz em vê-lo de novo. Pensei que fossemos amigos. - Merlin deu dois passos para trás, já ensaiando sua retirada.

- Por sua causa fui castigado pelo príncipe, pois ele achou que você fosse meu amigo. Você é intocável, pois Gaius o protege, mas eu... Ninguém falou por mim. - Pat baixou a cabeça e a virou para o outro lado.

Merlin ficou furioso e não escutou mais nada e nem falou mais nada. Começou a correr e quando deu por si, estava de frente para a guarda do castelo de Camelot. Sua entrada foi permitida, pois as sentinelas achavam que ele viera trazer remédios.

- Onde encontro Arthur Pendragon? - Ouviu sua voz perguntando a uma serva negra.

- Siga por este longo corredor até o grande salão do rei. O príncipe está lá. - A serva o informou.

- Obrigado. - Merlin caminhou o mais rápido que conseguiu, evitando flutuar e assim ir mais rápido.

Logo ele chegou ao local indicado. Havia algumas mulheres lá, sendo que uma delas era belíssima, com longos e cacheados cabelos negros, enfeitado com pedras preciosas, e uma boca carmim de lábios cheios, que era realçada pela pele alva da jovem lady. Se Merlin não estivesse furioso, ele certamente teria parado para observar tamanha beleza, e sem dúvida teria se ajoelhado diante de tal deusa, implorando que ela lhe dignasse ouvir sua voz e apreciar seu sorriso, mas o que ele tinha para fazer era mais importante do que se enamorar...

- Arthur Pendragon, eu preciso falar com você. - Merlin falou gravemente.

- Sir Arthur Pendragon. E quem o deixou entrar? Não me digam que agora tenho que ouvir lamúrias de vassalos. Afinal não havia ninguém mais a quem se dirigir? O que me diz de Mestre Gaius? - O príncipe perguntou jocoso. As jovens presentes riram-se com as mãos cobrindo as bocas, porque não era educado rir abertamente.

- Eu vim lhe falar sobre Pat, o seu servo. - Merlin falou entre dentes.

- O que tem o meu servo? - Dessa vez Arthur ficou interessado no que ele tinha a dizer.

- É uma grande covardia, pra não dizer grande injustiça, punir um servo, só porque não pode descontar em quem o enfureceu. - Merlin falou com raiva.

Todos ficaram mudos e passaram a encarar Arthur a espera de sua reação.

- Você é um grande atrevido seu moleque. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. Você sabe com quem está falando?

- Sei, com um sujeito arrogante que usa outras pessoas como tiro ao alvo, como se as vidas deles nada significassem. Estou falando com um indivíduo injusto que maltrata quem não pode se defender ou reclamar nada. Estou falando com o filho do rei, que um dia vai governar todo essa terra, e eu temo por esse dia, pois se vê que será um péssimo rei que fará a vida de todos impossível e amarga. - Merlin terminou de falar com os olhos brilhantes e amarelados de raiva. Ele se esquecera que não podia se emocionar, pois alguma besteira poderia acontecer, mas sentiu um alívio enorme por poder falar tudo que lhe ia à alma.

As damas do salão levantaram-se e trataram de afastar-se logo dali, pois pressentiam que isto não iria acabar bem. Todas menos uma. A belíssima jovem que tanto chamou a atenção de Merlin.

- Você... Acaba de assinar sua sentença de morte, rapaz, e nem mesmo Mestre Gaius vai salvá-lo agora. - Arthur Pendragon sacou sua espada da bainha e encostou a ponta da lâmina no pescoço de Merlin.

E agora? Como o jovem mago iria escapar dessa?


	5. Fugindo de Camelot

Merlin encarou Arthur Pendragon. Suas íris tornaram-se amarelas, e uma suave pluma parou no ar, a poucos centímetros de encostar na espada de Arthur. Merlin afastou-se da posição em que estava. Arthur estava paralisado no tempo e no espaço. O jovem mago olhou em volta. Somente a bela nobre estava presente. Ela tinha o olhar parado, mirando consternada Arthur.

- E ela preocupa-se com com ele, como se a vida dele estivesse em perigo. - Merlin virou-se para observar Arthur. - Ele, o filho do rei. Cruel, injusto e covarde, filho do rei. - Merlin aproximou-se da bela jovem e admirou sua beleza à distância. - Quando você vai aprender Merlin, que é apenas um pobretão entre nobres intocáveis? - Falou para si mesmo. Então ele foi embora.

Merlin saiu do castelo e andou a esmo. Resolveu não ir para casa de Gaius, pois sabia que Arthur mandaria seus soldados o procurarem lá. Resolveu passar a noite na floresta. Não tinha medo de Gaius, apenas se dera conta de que seu tutor não poderia protegê-lo contra o filho do rei. Não daquela vez. Ele andou vários kilômetros e por fim procurou abrigo em uma árvore oca. Passaria a noite lá.

Enquanto isso, Arthur e a jovem lady saíram do estado de encantamento mágico em que se encontravam.

- Cadê? Onde está aquele moleque insolente? - Arthur esbravejou.

- Ele estava logo ali... Não está mais... - A jovem murmurou mais para si mesma.

- Lady Morgana, desculpe pelo que aconteceu aqui. Ordenarei hoje mesmo que esse rapaz seja caçado e morto. Ele não nos incomodará novamente. - Arthur falou com uma mesura.

- Por favor! Não faça isso. - Ela falou polidamente.

- E por que não faria. Eu sou o filho do rei, eu posso tudo.

- Porquê seria um ato nobre, poupar a vida de um rapazinho que teve a coragem de dizer-lhe que estava agindo errado.

- Alto lá, lady Morgana. Você não está acima da lei. Não pode dizer-me tais coisas.

- Talvez não. Mamãe ou seu tutor deveriam tê-lo feito, mas na ausência destes, uma amiga pode mostrar-lhe a verdade.

- Você considera então que qualquer sujeitinho abjeto pode entrar no palácio e falar o que lhe vier a mente?

- Não. Mas o que ele disse é verdade. Ninguém nunca lhe aponta as falhas, porquê têm medo de morrer, mas este rapazinho colocou a própria vida em risco para lhe dizer o que toda Albyon sabe.

- Sabe o que? Que eu sou cruel? Desalmado? Um fedelho mimado?

- É você quem está falando agora.

- Eu não acredito. Sério? Eu sou tão horrível assim?

- An-han!

Arthur estava chocado. Nunca sequer imaginara que seus atos poderiam desagradar a alguém, pois todos os seus gostos sempre foram atendidos, e ele sempre usou e abusou da sua posição de herdeiro do rei. Bem poucas pessoas o haviam criticado e corrigido em vida, e agora aquele fedelho, protegido de Gaius entrava nessa lista. Arthur retirou-se para seu quarto.

A jovem lady Morgana foi para seu quarto também. Ficara impressionada com o jovem Merlin. Ele não se humilhara, nem se acovardara, nem mesmo diante de uma espada no seu pescoço. Ele tinha fibra. E o que fora aquilo? Como ele conseguira desaparecer em pleno ar? Será que... ele era um bruxo? A jovem foi dormir, e seus sonhos foram prejudicados pela imagem do jovem protegido de Gaius.

O curandeiro do rei estava inquieto. Preocupara-se com Merlin naquele dia, como se ele estivesse em grande perigo, mas dissera a si mesmo, que o rapaz era apenas um adolescente se divertindo, portanto seria natural que ele procurasse a companhia de outros da idade dele, em outras casas, e não somente na casa de Gaius.

A noite chegara e Merlin não retornara. Gaius andou em círculos em seu estúdio. Então foi vencido pela preocupação. Ele não sabia onde Merlin estava, e não adiantava sair por aí, de noite, procurando por ele. Resolveu apelar para meios escusos. Retirou um grosso livro de sua estante e procurou uma página em especial. O livro fora escrito a mão, e suas páginas foram amarradas com tiras de couro. Era quase ilegível, mas Gaius já estava acostumado.

- Myrddin, Mac Ynys Wydryn, bryn. - Gaius repetiu as mesmas palavras, umas três vezes, até que o efeito mágico aconteceu. Ele viu-se transportado a outro lugar. Reconheceu-o como a floresta fora do castelo. A seus pés, estava Merlin, dormindo encolhido dentro de uma árvore oca. Os insetos da árvore andavam sobre ele, mas não o molestavam. Diversos animais de pequeno porte aproximaram-se. Eles não fizeram mal a Merlin, mas pararam encarando Gaius, como se esse fosse um intruso.

"Elementais". Pensou o velho homem.

O velho curandeiro tentou pegar Merlin e carregá-lo no colo, para levá-lo para casa, mas percebeu que seu corpo era apenas uma sombra luminosa, sem força ou consistência, e não carne e osso. Na verdade ele ainda estava em Camelot, sentado em seu estúdio.

Gaius resolveu acordar Merlin, uma vez que não poderia levá-lo consigo.

- Merlin filho de Hunity. Acorde agora.

Merlin abriu os olhos e viu Gaius diante de si. Deu um pulo na mesma hora, achando que estava em tempo de servir a primeira refeição. Foi então que ele percebeu que estava na floresta, e que o corpo de Gaius estava diáfano e brilhante, como uma estrela do céu se desfazendo diante de seus olhos.

- Gaius, seu corpo...

- Meu corpo está em Camelot, no meu estúdio. Vim ver onde você está. Fiquei preocupado.

- Por que nunca me disse que podia viajar assim, deixando o corpo em um lugar e a mente em outro? - Disse Merlin, maravilhado, enquanto circundava aquela aparição brilhante que era Gaius.

- Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde, quando retornar para casa.

- Não voltarei para Camelot, Gaius. Eu fiz uma coisa terrível, e agora o filho do rei quer me matar.

- De novo?

- Sim. Quero dizer... não. Dessa vez foi sério. Eu falei na cara dele tudo o que eu pensava dele. Então ele sacou a espada e me disse que iria me matar naquele mesmo instante. Foi aí que... eu usei magia.

- Com mil trovões! Você é doido garoto?

- Ele ia me matar, Gaius. O que eu poderia fazer? É por isso que não posso voltar para Camelot.

- Está bem. Já entendi... mas você não pode ficar aqui desse jeito. Assim, como eu o encontrei, qualquer um o pode encontrar.

- Os soldados de Camelot, você quer dizer. Não, eu sei me esconder, eles não vão me ver.

- Não, Merlin, estou falando de outras criaturas mágicas, como estes elementais que te cercam, e de criaturas não mágicas como eu, que são bem mais perigosas.

- O que? - Merlin olhou em volta, sem perceber os elementais de que Gaius estava falando. Então virou-se para Gaius mais uma vez. - Diga-me o que eu devo fazer Gaius.

- Esconda-se. Ao leste há um lago. Nade nele em direção ao nascer do sol. Encontrará uma ilha com uma habitação. Fique nela por uma estação. Quando for a hora de voltar eu virei buscá-lo.

- Certo.

Então a aparição brilhante se desfez no ar. Tudo ficou mais escuro, frio e silencioso. Pela primeira vez, Merlin teve medo. Não dos habitantes da floresta, mas dos habitantes de Camelot. Suas íris se tornaram amarelas e ele flutuou. Foi subindo cada vez mais até atingir a copa de uma árvore. Tentou agasalhar-se lá. Ficou sentado no galho mais alto. Amarrou seu corpo com tiras de couro, para o caso de dormir e acabar caindo. Ele era um ser mágico, mas era bom não descuidar.

- Não se preocupe Merlin, nós vamos cuidar de você. Não cairá. - Falou uma sílfide de cabelos vermelhos e roupas reluzentes.

- Por que eu não pude ver vocês lá embaixo, mas Gaius pôde?

- Porquê ele nos vê na nossa verdadeira forma, e não na forma de sonhos e quimeras.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu... Imagino que vocês existem?

- Não, mas ainda não consegue perceber como somos na realidade. Não fique ansioso por isso. Não é nada demais.

- Está bem. Cuide de mim, tá? Não quero acordar com a cabeça rachada lá no chão.

- Você tem asas Mago Merlin. Não vai cair. - A sílfide sussurrou em seu ouvido, então se desvaneceu como Gaius.

Fosse como fosse, Merlin ficou mais sossegado. Ele adormeceu amarrado na copa da árvore. Pela manhã procurou pelo lago e nadou na direção da alvorada. Foi com espanto que percebeu uma ilha no meio do lago, que não era visível da margem. Ele a explorou e encontrou uma estranha habitação, com pilares de pedra comprida, e um teto baixo, abobadado. Ao entrar, percebeu que era na verdade uma caverna transformada em habitação. Havia um altar no centro, com uma vasilha semelhante a uma bacia de cobre. Havia água nela. Ao observar a bacia, Merlin observou que a água reagia, como se a sua simples presença ali trouxesse instabilidade. Merlin achou melhor se afastar. E ficou imaginando por que Gaius lhe pedira para entrar em um lugar mágico como aquele.


	6. Disputa mágica

Gaius levantou-se cedo. Preparou a primeira refeição da manhã e asseou-se. Vestiu sua túnica de trabalho, e procurou seus apontamentos sobre suas atividades naquele dia. Dispôs seus apetrechos de curandeiro real. Havia um elixir que ele deveria preparar para o tratador de animais. Ele vinha se queixando de hemorróidas há algumas semanas.

- Senhor Gaius, abra a porta! - Uma voz ressoou do exterior.

- Oh, não! O príncipe. - Gaius adivinhou o que era e foi abrir a porta.

Ao abrir a pesada porta de seu estúdio, deparou-se com a guarda real ladeando Arthur Pendragon.

- Pois não, Alteza.

- Chame seu pupilo, Merlin.

- Ele foi embora, Alteza.

- Para onde?

- Para bem longe. Ele teve medo que o mandasse matar. Sim, ele me contou que novamente havia entrado em atrito com o senhor. Por isso saiu de Camelot.

- Tem idéia que deixou um criminoso fugir, velhote? - O cavaleiro Sir Percival, da comitiva real, manifestou-se.

- Acalme-se Sir Percival, por favor. - Arthur o calou. A seguir dirigiu-se ao curandeiro real. - Gaius, eu e meu pai admiramos muito seu trabalho aqui em nosso reino. Por causa disso, resolvi relevar, mais uma vez, a ofensa de seu pupilo. Diga a ele que é bem vindo em Camelot novamente, se resolver voltar. Tenha um bom dia de trabalho Gaius. - Arthur se retirou com uma leve mesura.

O velho homem ficou pasmo, sem saber se acreditava nas palavras de conciliação do príncipe real. Certamente que ele falaria com Merlin novamente, mas não o chamaria de volta por agora. Ainda não.

Enquanto isso, um esguio rapazinho explorava uma certa ilha invisível. Ali ele deixava a mágica fluir, sendo que "Emrys", o nome pelo qual ele chamou a ilha, era provida de energia sobrenatural, levando-o a imaginar que ela própria era um ser místico.

Merlin flutuava a maior parte do tempo. Fazia objetos levitarem, e peixes saltarem do lago, direto para suas mãos. Os elementais conversavam com ele à luz do dia, e os animais da floresta não o temiam, nem o molestavam. Ele até poderia jurar que os passarinhos lhe entoavam melodias. Eram dias mágicos, mas Merlin sentia falta de Gaius e de seres humanos.

Se ele ao menos estivesse em casa de sua mãe, não teria o que lamentar, pois todo o seu círculo de amizades se resumia a ela. Mas agora que conhecera Camelot e seus habitantes tão completamente, ele já habituara-se ao contato humano.

- Por que está tão triste Mago Merlin? - Uma sílfide de vestes verde brilhante o inquiriu certa manhã.

- Hã? Eu... Eu queria apenas... Conversar com outras pessoas. Sabe, alguém de carne e osso... Só uma vezinha.

- Você fugiu de Camelot, Merlin. Não há mais volta. - O cervo da floresta lhe respondeu.

- Você quer falar com Gaius? - Um gnomo o inquiriu?

- Sim meu amiguinho. Quero ao menos falar com Gaius.

- Mago Merlin, você não pode, Gaius lhe disse: uma estação. Você tem que se esconder por uma estação. Nada menos que isso. - Manifestou-se uma rapaz etéreo, em chamas laranjadas, que lhe serviam como manto sem o queimar.

- Então... Qualquer pessoa... Eu poderia falar com qualquer pessoa desconhecida, apenas para lhe perguntar como foi o dia, se há peixes na lagoa, ou se choveu muito no dia anterior. O que acham?

- Não pode trazer ninguém aqui. - Respondeu-lhe um passarinho. - Este é um lugar sagrado.

- Entretanto, você pode sair daqui, por poucas horas, e depois voltar. - Falou-lhe o Elemental do fogo, o rapaz em chamas.

Merlin o olhou apreensivo. Ele temia os soldados de Camelot, mas não as pessoas comuns. Então ele lentamente voltou-se na direção do sol poente e rumou para lá. Ao chegar na margem do lago, mergulhou e nadou para a margem oposta. Ele estava sendo imprudente, mas não se importava muito com isso. Com sorte, voltaria são e salvo.

No outro lado, Merlin retirou a roupa para secar. Era manhã, mas ele sentiu frio. Procurou uma pedra pequena e produziu fogo mágico com ela. Sentiu que estava sendo observado.

- Quem está aí?

Então uma mulher obesa, de cabelos brancos, vestindo uma túnica surrada, surgiu da floresta.

- Como vai Merlin? Há tempos não o via.

- Quem é a senhora? Como sabe o meu nome?

- Já nos encontramos antes. Você até me chamou de Deirdre. Eu gostei desse nome.

- "Aquela que nunca morre"...

- Isso mesmo. Você tem boa memória. Como pode ver, eu improvisei alguma juventude. Claro, não o bastante para conseguir pretendentes, mas ficou muito bom, não acha?

- Como...? A senhora é uma bruxa?

- Demorou para entender garoto.

- O que quer de mim?

- Primeiro, que vista a roupa.

Merlin somente nesse instante, percebeu que estava nu, conversando com uma mulher. Ficou vermelho e vestiu suas roupas rapidamente. Elas estavam inexplicavelmente secas.

- Podia ter me avisado que eu ... Não estava vestido. Ficou caçoando de mim o tempo todo. - Merlin reclamou de cabeça baixa.

- Ora, não é nada demais. Ouvir dizer que você fugiu de Camelot, e que se refugia na ilha do lago. - A bruxa passou a caminhar lentamente, circulando o rapaz.

- Como sabe disso? Os passarinhos lhe contaram?

- Isso não é importante. Afinal não existem segredos para quem devassa o véu do tempo. - A velha obesa parou diante dele.

- Eu não entendo o que quer dizer.

- Já percebi. Embora conviva com o grande Gaius de Camelot, você não aprendeu nada com ele.

- Ah... Eu... Eu não quero ser curandeiro... Não sou como Gaius.

- Sim... Eu sei. Mas mesmo um filho da magia como você, deveria ter aprendido com quem tem para ensinar.

Merlin não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se como o menino que leva uma bronca dos pais porquê é preguiçoso. Apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Entretanto, o que Gaius sabe é muito pouco. Eu por outro lado, posso ensinar-lhe muito.

- A senhora quer que eu seja seu aprendiz?

- É, pode entender dessa maneira.

- Ah... Eu não sei. Gaius é como um pai para mim. Eu tenho que falar com ele primeiro.

- Ele não vai concordar. É compreensível, uma vez que eu o venci em uma disputa de magia.

- O que? Mestre Gaius é um mago?

- O que imaginou garoto? Que ele fizesse remédios assim do nada? Bastando misturar ervas? Entretanto, ele não nasceu com a magia na alma, como você. Ele a aprendeu em livros.

- Ah... Uh... Ele nunca me disse nada. - Merlin falou tristemente, com a cabeça baixa. Sentia-se traído, como se houvera descoberto uma ação feia de seu pai.

- É claro que não. Gaius tem medo de você.

- O que? Por que? Eu nunca faria mal a Gaius.

- Talvez não agora, que é um garoto ignorante, mas você tem potencial. Você poderá ser grande, forte, o mago mais poderoso de toda Albyon, inclusive além dela. Gaius temia esse dia, pois ele perderia seu cargo na corte do rei, e teria que curvar-se a você, e reconhecê-lo como soberano.

- Não!... Não!... É mentira! Você não passa de uma mentirosa. Eu não acredito em você. - Merlin virou-se e tentou correr para longe, mas uma árvore caiu bem na sua frente, impedindo o seu caminho. Ele se virou enfurecido.

- Não tente me impedir. - As íris de Merlin tornaram-se amarelas, e fogo saiu do chão, formando um círculo perfeito em torno da bruxa.

- Ahahaha! É este o seu melhor, Mago Merlin? Você tem muito o que aprender.

O chão sob os pés de Merlin tornou-se rarefeito, fazendo com que ele afundasse rapidamente, quase afogando-se em terra fofa. O rapazinho nem se amedrontou. Ele apenas ascendeu flutuando, enquanto suas íris tornavam-se amarelas novamente.

Nuvens escuras formaram-se sobre a velha obesa, chovendo sobre ela, enquanto descargas elétricas ameaçavam atingi-la. A bruxa admirou a magia maravilhada, enquanto dava um sorriso de aprovação para Merlin. Então ela desapareceu.

Merlin ficou parado olhando para o local onde havia pouco, a velha bruxa o provocara para uma disputa mágica. Ela apenas estivera medindo forças, e ele caíra como um patinho. Resolveu procurar Gaius... mas e se ela falara a verdade? Como poderia voltar a confiar no seu velho mestre?


	7. A volta para casa

Uma jovem loira, de cabelos cacheados e túnica bordada no colo, andava cambaleante, enquanto era tomada de espasmos e tremores. Seus olhos estavam dilatados e sua boca deixava escorrer saliva pelo lábio inferior.

- Ahahah, eu vejo... Sim eu vejo... um dragão enorme... ele tem olhos de safira e nariz de fogueiras. Seu hálito cheira a sangue e ele está faminto. Eu posso sentir... eu tenho medo... - A jovem terminou seu relato com um grito de horror.

Havia pessoas em torno dela. Eles a cercavam, mas não se aproximavam. Temiam-na, mas a consideravam intocável, como um mal necessário. Aos poucos que se compadeciam da jovem louca, e tentavam ampará-la, eles os seguravam e balançavam a cabeça negativamente. Foi nessa situação em que se viu Merlin.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la, ela parece sofrer. - Merlin falou para o homem que o segurara pelos braços, ao tentar transpassar o cerco à jovem.

- Não garoto, ela não está doente. É uma profetisa. Não pode tocar nela quando está em transe.

- O que? Está me dizendo que ela está tendo visões ou algo assim? - Merlin olhava da jovem para o homem, e vice-versa.

- Sim, embora ninguém entenda o que ela vê. Acho que ela fala em códigos, ou talvez haja uma verdade oculta por traz de seu desvario. Eu não sei.

Merlin ficou observando até que a moça pareceu voltar ao normal. Ela olhava para as pessoas em volta e cobria o rosto, como se adivinhasse o que tinha acontecido e sentisse vergonha. Ele aproximou-se dela.

- Moça, tudo bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Eu... eu fiz de novo, não foi? Eu tive uma visão, não é? Não consigo me lembrar de nada, sinto apenas que fiz papel de tola novamente.

- Tudo bem, você não é culpada disso... quero dizer... você nasceu com o dom da profecia, não é uma coisa que se possa escolher.

- É... Algumas pessoas dizem que isso é uma bênção, mas para mim é mais uma maldição. Eu não posso ter uma vida normal como todo mundo, porquê todos têm medo de mim.

- Eu sei como é. - Merlin percebeu que a moça o olhava com os olhos aguçados de curiosidade. - Não, eu não sou um profeta. Eu apenas entendo o seu sofrimento.

- Ah, sim... Meu nome é Margot. Como se chama?

- Merlin.

- Merlin de Gaius?

- O que? Trabalhei para Gaius sim, mas... Não me diga que todos me conhecem.

- Sim. Você é famoso. Todos dizem que irá substituir Gaius quando este morrer.

- Não... Eu não. não estou à altura de Gaius... eu não sou um curandeiro.

- Hum... pelo menos você pode escolher o seu destino.

Merlin ficou observando Margot, e refletindo sobre o que ela falou. Depois ele a acompanhou até sua casa e compartilhou do almoço com sua família. Todavia, a contínua referência a Gaius e Camelot o incomodou, pois ele queria se manter anônimo. Ele se retirou logo depois com a promessa de voltarem a se encontrar outro dia.

O jovem mago observou que Margot e sua família não mencionaram o Príncipe Arthur e o suposto resgate pela captura de Merlin. Será que todo aquele drama havia passado?

Em Camelot, Gaius preparava suas beberagens quando alguém bateu à porta. Ele julgou ser o ferreiro atrás de emplastros para suas freqüentes queimaduras. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com um jovem magrinho e comprido, a quem ele amava como a um filho. A alegria por vê-lo foi turvada por raiva, pelo desobedecimento à recomendação dada.

- O que está fazendo aqui, garoto? - Gaius reclamou, enquanto puxava Merlin pelo braço, para o interior do seu estúdio, e fechava a porta. - Eu lhe disse que esperasse uma estação.

- Sim, você falou... e eu fiquei sozinho naquela ilha. Senti a dor do isolamento e quis sair um pouco para conversar com alguém. Sinto muito.

- Você é um tolo, imprudente, idiota e desobediente.

Merlin baixou a cabeça envergonhado e levantou um pouco os olhos para ver se Gaius ainda estava zangado.

- Mestre Gaius... quando eu saí da ilha invisível... eu a encontrei novamente...

- Quem?

- Nimueh.

- O que? Eu lhe avisei garoto... O que aconteceu?

- Ela me disse coisas... queria que eu fosse seu aprendiz...

- E o que respondeu a ela?

- Eu disse que não... isto é... disse que ia primeiro falar com você.

- E...?

- Ela me disse que... ela falou coisas feias sobre você Mestre Gaius... Eu fiquei com raiva e tentei me afastar, mas ela jogou um feitiço para me impedir. Sim, eu já sei que ela é uma bruxa. Então, nós... tivemos uma disputa mágica. Acho que eu ganhei.

Gaius ficou passado. Gostaria imensamente de brigar com Merlin, ou até mesmo entregá-lo a Arthur para que fosse punido, mas ele precisava agir com cautela, e não se deixar levar pela emoção.

- Garoto... Nimueh não é apenas uma bruxa. Ela é mais que isso. Veja... você usa a magia como uma parte de si. Nimueh é a magia. Você interage com o mundo ao seu redor. Entenda, ela é como se fosse esse mundo. É a outra extremidade da magia. O seu oposto e o seu complemento. Você não pode brincar com ela. É muito poderosa e vingativa. Se você a ofendeu ou a provocou, ela voltará para cobrar a ofensa.

- Eu... usei magia contra ela, mas ela apenas sorriu para mim e desapareceu. Você acha que ela voltará para se vingar?

- Se você não foi desrespeitoso...

- Eu a chamei de mentirosa...

- Se ela contou uma mentira...

- Ela disse que um dia eu seria maior do que você, e seria muito famoso para além de Albyon. E que por causa disso você tinha medo de mim.

Gaius sentiu as pernas bambearem. Procurou uma velha cadeira e se sentou. Ele parecia muito velho e cansado. Olhava para Merlin e era como se não o visse, mas enxergasse através dele. Merlin ficou incomodado e saiu do lugar onde estava, indo sentar-se próximo a Gaius.

- Ela mentiu, não foi Gaius?

- Há alguns anos, eu... estava a serviço de alguém muito poderoso e tive que confrontar Nimueh. Ela... é muito poderosa. Não houve vencedores, mas... por assim dizer, eu consegui afastá-la de Camelot. Pensei que ela tivesse morrido, mas... - Gaius balançou a cabeça.

- "Aquela que nunca morre".

- Isso mesmo. Você é um mago, Merlin. Ou pelo menos tem potencial para isso, uma vez que não sabe controlar sua magia, ou não conhece todo o seu poder. Um dia, e eu espero que esteja bem longe, Nimueh irá desafiá-lo para um duelo de vida ou morte, e ela poderá vencê-lo. É o que ela faz.

- Ela me disse que você é um mago também, Gaius. Disse que você aprende magias em livros.

Gaius olhou para seu jovem pupilo por um instante, então levantou-se. Procurou por um velho livro na estante-prateleira com seu material de trabalho. Era o mesmo livro com letra ilegível, amarrado com tiras de couro. Ele o entregou a Merlin.

- Um mago poderoso uma vez deu esse livro a mim. Ele era um druída. Um tipo de sacerdote. Fui seu discípulo até a sua morte, mas não quis ficar com seu legado, não exerci a magia abertamente. Preferi o anonimato e o preparo de remédios pelo método antigo.

- Por que?

- Porquê os magos vivem se confrontando e se desafiando. O mais poderoso de todos é o pior deles. Pior no sentido de maldade e falta de escrúpulos. Preferi levar uma vida simples, continuar vivo e em paz com a minha consciência.

- Por que não me contou todas essas coisas Gaius?

- Porquê você não estava pronto para saber a verdade. Sua cabeça é como um cálice de água. eu não posso colocar a água do mar nesse cálice.

- Você fala de forma complicada, mas eu entendi. Conheci uma moça hoje. Ela também fala de forma complicada...

- Por hoje chega. Amanhã falaremos mais. Agora eu vou dormir.

- Só mais um pouco Gaius. Eu preciso falar, ou meu peito vai explodir. Eu almocei na casa dessa moça profetisa, e em sua casa todos me conheciam como Merlin de Gaius. Nenhum deles mencionou o Príncipe Arthur e minha sentença de morte. - Merlin falou de um fôlego só e por isso ficou arfante.

- Não mencionaram porquê o príncipe Arthur o perdoou.

- O que?

- Ele veio aqui e me disse que o tinha perdoado. Que você é bem vindo em Camelot novamente.

- Então... por que não me disse logo? - Merlin precipitou-se sobre Gaius abraçando-o e chorando lágrimas de alívio. Era bom poder voltar para casa, sem o peso da ameaça de uma espada no seu pescoço.


	8. Humilhação

No dia seguinte, Merlin resolveu tirar a limpo sua situação em Camelot. Na verdade pensava em pedir desculpas ao Príncipe Arthur, e de quebra ouvir dele que o perdoava. Quem sabe essa bem-aventurança se estendesse a Pat? Seria bom se o príncipe se transformasse em um sujeito cordato, respeitador da vida alheia. E daí quem sabe, mais tarde, ele poderia pedir ao seu novo amigo, o Príncipe Arthur, que convencesse seu pai a rever a lei de proibição de magia. A vida era ou não era uma beleza?

Merlin rapidamente chegou ao palácio real. Ele poderia facilmente passar pela guarda real e entrar no castelo, mas resolveu se fazer anunciar. Os soldados estranharam, mas resolveram anunciar o plebeu, entregador de remédios. Merlin foi conduzido por um dos soldados até o salão real. Lá não havia ninguém, mas lhe foi dito que esperasse em pé naquela sala, até que o príncipe chegasse. Arthur chegou um pouco depois. Merlin percebeu que as vestes do príncipe eram luxuosas, e que sua aparência era bem cuidada, sendo que Merlin viera com as vestes do dia anterior, que já estavam um pouco sujas. Seus cabelos então, fazia tempo que ele não os penteava, suspeitando que um passarinho poderia confundi-lo com um arbusto, e lá fazer um ninho. Merlin sentiu-se diminuído perto do nobre. Baixou os olhos para o chão.

- Então, Merlin de Gaius, a que devo sua visita? Veio pedir perdão? - O príncipe perguntou meio entediado.

- Sim, Senhor. - Merlin falou com a garganta seca. De repente aquela idéia já não lhe parecia tão boa, quanto antes.

- Já está perdoado. Na verdade, o perdão foi dado a seu tutor, Mestre Gaius. Não era preciso que viesse aqui, humilhar-se, mas ainda bem que o fez.

- ...

- Não vai agradecer?

- Obrigado. Senhor. - Merlin falou, mastigando as palavras. Sentia-se um idiota naquele momento. Aquilo não podia ficar pior do que já estava.

- Sabe, Merlin de Gaius, fiquei muito impressionado com sua ... sinceridade. Tanto que resolvi lhe dar uma oportunidade de melhorar de vida.

- O que? O que quer dizer?

- Eu lhe ofereço o posto de pajem de Sir Gawain. Seu último pajem morreu afogado, mês passado. Portanto, o cargo é seu se aceitá-lo.

- Eu... tenho que falar com meu Mestre Gaius.

Nisso, entra no salão real, uma linda jovem, com vestes luxuosas e jóias preciosas nos cabelos. Era a mesma garota que impressionara tão vivamente a Merlin. De repente o mago adolescente raciocinou que sua humilhação estava completa, pois subjugado como estava, ainda mal vestido e despenteado, não ousava erguer os olhos para contemplar a beleza da lady.

- Como vai Arthur? Como vai Merlin de Gaius?

- Estou bem Lady Morgana. Espero que esteja bem esta manhã. Merlin de Gaius, Lady Morgana o cumprimentou, deve respondê-la.

Merlin ficou vermelho de vergonha. Já não bastava se humilhar, tinha que ouvir a jovem dirigir-se a ele, quando o que mais queria era que a terra o tragasse. E agora o príncipe ainda lhe passava uma descompostura na frente daquela garota bonita. A idéia de um raio desintegrando-o nunca lhe parecera mais tentadora, pelo menos não mais passaria por tolo na frente daqueles nobres.

- Eu vou bem, obrigado senhora. - Merlin falou erguendo e baixando os olhos rapidamente.

- À tarde apresente-se a Sir Gawain. Se acaso Mestre Gaius não consentir, não precisa aparecer. Pode retirar-se agora. - Arthur despachou-o de forma altaneira.

- Sim, Senhor. Com licença. - Merlin foi embora cabisbaixo.

Após a saída de Merlin, Lady Morgana olhou curiosa e confusa para Arthur, em uma pergunta muda.

- Não se importe com isso, minha cara Morgana. Eu apenas coloquei o rapazote em seu devido lugar. Ahahahah! Viu a cara que ele fez? Foi mil vezes mais gratificante do que se tivesse mandado açoitá-lo.

- Ah... Realmente... você me surpreende Arthur. Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso.

- An... O que? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Como posso me explicar? Você está cercado de nobres comedidos e bem-educados, que fazem tudo para agradá-lo e ficar em suas boas graças. Eles são no mínimo tediosos. Este garoto, por outro lado, é inteligente, observador, e põe o caráter e a dignidade acima de coisas mundanas, como bajulação e servilismo. Ele não teme nem por sua própria vida, quando um bem maior está em jogo, ou quando vê uma injustiça sendo cometida. E o que você faz? Você o humilha. Você o trata como um animal, para que ele se comporte como um cachorrinho servil. Você já está cheio de cães sabujos, o que precisa é de alguém de valor, que lhe traga honra e orgulho de ser seu amigo. - Morgana calou-se sem fôlego, surpresa com a própria flama que se acendeu em seu peito. Ela colocou uma mãozinha no colo, e ficou meditando no que acabara de falar. Não entendia por que se importava tanto com aquele rapazinho.

- Você me espanta, Lady Morgana. Até parece que ele é um igual a nós. Poderia até mesmo pensar que está apaixonada por ele.

Morgana o olhou assustada e com as faces coradas. Contudo, rapidamente se controlou, e falou com sangue frio.

- Não, Arthur. Eu apenas tento fazê-lo ver a realidade, afinal você é o futuro rei, deveria saber avaliar as pessoas.

- Então pela sua mente aguçada e perspicaz, percebeu que este rapazinho é mais valoroso que os nobres da corte de meu pai. É isto que está tentando me dizer?

- Sim.

- Ele é um plebeu.

- E eu deveria ser a futura rainha, mas a vida não é feita de cartas marcadas, não é mesmo?

- Não sabia que ainda pensava na linha de sucessão.

- E não penso. Apenas queria contrapor o seu argumento.

- Tudo bem. Não gosto de me indispor com você, Lady Morgana. Vejamos, voltarei a falar com seu protegido, Merlin de Gaius.

Merlin passou o dia taciturno. Gaius percebeu seu estado de desânimo, mas achou que fossem coisas da idade, resolveu não forçá-lo a se abrir com ele. O mago adolescente dedicou-se aos seus afazeres, sem incomodar-se em contar o que ocorrera a Gaius. Isso seria o mesmo que reviver a humilhação que passara. Agora entendia porque Pat vivia sempre triste e não reagia bem a demonstrações de amizade e auxílio. O príncipe Arthur se encarregava de humilhá-lo todo santo dia, para que não se esquecesse de sua origem e condição. Merlin riu sarcasticamente de sua estupidez inicial, por achar que o príncipe Arthur fosse alguém a quem pudesse considerar amigo. Subitamente, uma voz antiga e cavernosa falou em seu ouvido: "Merlin". O mago deu um salto de susto. Ele olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Então ouviu o mesmo chamado novamente. Ele sabia quem era. O dragão.

- Por quê, cargas d'água, um dragão de sonhos fica me chamando?

- Falando sozinho, Merlin de Gaius?

Merlin virou-se assustado. A sua frente estava a criatura mais bonita da face da terra. Lady Morgana.

- Ah... Milady... Eu... desculpe-me. - Merlin baixou a cabeça e parou o que estava fazendo, com os braços arriados segurando suas ferramentas de trabalho, tal qual Pat fazia.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu não sou Arthur. Vamos, levante a cabeça. - Morgana aproximou-se dele e tocou com sua mão delicada o queixo do rapaz, levantando-o, para que olhasse para ela.

Merlin ficou em transe. Se Morgana fosse uma fada, poderia elevá-lo aos céus facilmente, pois ele já tinha borboletas no estômago. Quando ele percebeu que estava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão, tratou de afastar-se dela.

- Não sou digno que me toque, Lady Morgana, estou sujo e desarrumado. Poderia macular sua beleza.

- Não se incomode com isso. - Morgana falou com um sorriso, embora ela mesma parecesse perturbada.

- O que posso... fazer... por Milady?

- Vim aqui para tentar apagar a péssima impressão que o príncipe pode ter lhe causado.

- O príncipe Arthur está acima de todos nós. Ele pode se quiser, mandar me matar, ou me machucar. Essa é a lei. - Merlin falou tristemente.

- Não, ele não pode. Ele é apenas alguém com um poder muito grande nas mãos, mas não pode de maneira nenhuma, dispor da vida das outras pessoas, como se fossem meros brinquedos. Isso seria desumano.

- Lady Morgana... eu penso da mesma maneira. - Merlin falou alegremente.

- Sim, eu percebi que você pensava da mesma maneira. Por isso eu vim aqui, para pedir-lhe que não desista de Arthur. Tenho certeza que vocês ainda podem ser amigos.

- Milady... acho que isso é impossível. - Merlin falou com o semblante consternado.

- O príncipe Arthur tem uma alma gentil. Ele tenta agir corretamente, mas desde a infância é tratado como se o mundo lhe pertencesse. Cabe aos seus amigos fazê-lo perceber a verdade e conduzi-lo ao bom caminho.

- Lady Morgana... eu sou apenas um plebeu rude, não posso ser amigo do príncipe.

- Oh Merlin! Se você pudesse ver-se a si mesmo no dia em que confrontou Arthur. Nenhum nobre cavaleiro poderia ter agido com mais altivez e garbo. Eu lhe garanto. - Morgana falou com os olhos cintilantes, e Merlin teve que baixar a cabeça para não ser tomado de enlevo. Temia flutuar novamente.

- Então, Merlin de Gaius, posso contar com sua benevolência para com o príncipe Arthur?

- Sim, Milady. Tudo que me pedir. Eu o farei. - Merlin fêz uma deferência exagerada. Quando levantou a cabeça, Morgana não estava mais lá.


	9. O dragão

- O que foi isso? - Gaius perguntou a Merlin, após a saída de Morgana.

- Hã... Eu... Bem... É... - Merlin ficou tão encabulado que não encontrava palavras para explicar-se a Gaius. Ele tentou se acalmar e explicar ao mestre que estava apaixonado por Morgana e que ela parecia estar interessada por ele... "Err, não é nada disso". Merlin inspirou fundo enquanto tentava clarear as idéias. Contudo não conseguiu evitar ficar mais vermelho que um tomate.

Gaius o circundou, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha observando seu pupilo.

- Sim, sei. Já entendi tudo. E a resposta é não. - Murmurou Gaius.

- O que? Resposta? Mas eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta.

- Eu não sou cego nem surdo. Dá pra ouvir seus miolos pensando. Você está apaixonado por Lady Morgana.

- Não. Não mesmo. Só por que ela veio aqui pra falar comigo... E, além disso, eu nem tenho idade pra casar, que dirá me apaixonar...

- E então o aprendiz de curandeiro já pensa em casar-se com a donzela real. Você está maluco, rapaz?

- Não, não! Eu apenas... Tenho que me controlar para não flutuar na presença dela, por que meu estômago adquire borboletas... E ela é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi ou verei até o dia de minha morte. - Merlin falou de supetão e calou-se. Baixou a cabeça e ficou concentrado nos grãos de areia que compunham o chão batido da estrada rústica.

- Cuidado com suas palavras rapaz. Pode estar ditando seu próprio destino.

- Hein?

- Venha! Está na hora de termos uma longa conversa. - Gaius empurrou-o delicadamente para dentro de casa.

Lá chegando, Merlin sentou-se no seu banquinho mal feito, enquanto Gaius sentou-se em seu confortável cadeirão de madeira.

- Merlin, há muito tempo atrás, havia um rei muito bom, com uma bela esposa e sua filhinha adorável. Um dia ele saiu para guerrear, foi morto em batalha. Sua esposa... Teve outro marido, do qual gerou um filho. Este menino chama-se Arthur Pendragon, e a menina, filha do falecido rei, chama-se Morgana de Tintagel. Lady Morgana é meia-irmã do Príncipe Arthur. Você não pode ter ilusões de casar-se com ela.

Merlin ficou cabisbaixo. Sentia-se mergulhar num lago negro e profundo, onde não via nada, nem sentia nada. Preferiu deixar assim, ao menos não sofria.

- Um dia Lady Morgana se casará com um outro nobre, e terão muitas terras nas quais serão soberanos, quem sabe um duque, um marquês ou um barão, mas nunca em hipótese nenhuma, um curandeiro, e muito menos ainda, um mago. Você entendeu Merlin?

- Sim Mestre Gaius, entendi.

- Procure enturmar-se com as garotas da vila. Faça amizade com elas. Outro dia você me falou dessa Margô. Pode namorá-la se quiser. Ela é de nosso nível. Os nobres não. Estamos aqui apenas para trabalhar para eles. Entendeu Merlin?

- Sim Mestre Gaius, entendi.

À tarde, Merlin foi ao palácio real procurar Sir Gawain. Escolheu não se fazer anunciar, pois compreendeu que era um empregado, e que estava ali apenas como um serviçal. Indicaram-lhe o caminho, e logo estava diante do nobre cavaleiro.

- Sim? - Sir Gawain perguntou-lhe.

- O Príncipe Arthur me ofereceu um trabalho como seu pajem. Vim aqui dizer-lhe que não posso aceitar. Já estou trabalhando para Mestre Gaius.

- É mesmo? Menos mal, já tenho outro pajem trabalhando para mim. Se for só isso pode ir agora.

- Sim, senhor. Era só isso. Eu já vou.

Merlin virou-se para sair, mas uma criatura belíssima entrou no recinto. Lady Morgana.

- Merlin, Como vai? Disseram-me que estaria aqui. Veio aceitar o cargo de pajem de Sir Gawain?

- Não, Milady... Huh... Vim dizer que não poderia aceitar... Pois já sou comprometido... Digo... Já trabalho para Gaius.

- Como vai, Lady Morgana? - Sir Gawain a cumprimentou.

- Muito bem, obrigada! - Morgana respondeu educadamente ao cavaleiro, e virou-se para o aprendiz de curandeiro. - Então, Merlin de Gaius, não o verei mais vezes no castelo.

- É... Não. Sinto muito! - Merlin baixou os olhos. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar. Achou melhor retirar-se, antes que objetos começassem a flutuar. - Eu agora me retiro, Milady, Sir.

Merlin saiu da sala. Morgana seguiu-o com os olhos. Queria correr atrás dele, perguntar-lhe o que acontecia, mas considerou que este não era um comportamento apropriado para uma lady. Teve uma idéia. Olhou de forma sagaz para Sir Gawain.

- Gentil Cavaleiro, sua caçada de amanhã ainda acontecerá?

- Claro Milady. O próprio príncipe Arthur a liderará.

- Gostaria de também participar. Será possível?

- Claro Milady, embora seja um esporte para homens. Longas cavalgadas, cavalos ariscos, insetos, animais selvagens... Não é o tipo de coisa a qual esteja acostumada.

- O Senhor se surpreenderá, Sir Gawain.

Enquanto voltava para o estúdio de Gaius, Merlin escutou novamente o Dragão chamá-lo. Porquê estava entristecido, e também porquê não queria contar a Gaius que vira Morgana novamente, resolveu seguir a voz do Dragão, para ver de onde ela vinha. Andou pelas vielas de Camelot, até sair de seus domínios. Seguiu através de arbustos, mato, ravinas, até encontrar uma gruta natural, entre troncos velhos e raízes. Adentrou por aquele espaço vazio. Aquilo era interminável. Imaginou que deveria estar em um túnel de formigas, e que logo encontraria a rainha formiga e seus soldados. Merlin podia sentir um estranho calor apossar se dele, à medida que avançava. Então o caminho acabou. Viu-se em um amplo espaço subterrâneo. O caminho que seguira acabava em um precipício.

Merlin observou o ambiente a sua volta e fez algumas pedras entrarem em combustão espontaneamente. Ao iluminar o ambiente, deparou-se com uma estrutura gigantesca, cheia de escamas, e crestosa. Sua cor era um misto de âmbar e grafite. Estava na parede a sua frente, e tinha o formato de um réptil gigante. Merlin sentiu um calafrio. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter procurado pelo monstro que lhe chamava diariamente. Ele virou-se lentamente, temendo acordar a besta fera, que parecia adormecida.

- Aonde vai, Merlin? - A voz do dragão soou cristalina, não mais na sua cabeça, mas ressoando em todo aquele antro subterrâneo.

- Ah... Olá! É, eu... Passei pra ver onde você morava, mas... Acho que tem alguém me procurando lá em cima. Eu já vou.

- Eu o chamei até aqui. Eu preciso de você.

- É? E pra que?

- Albyon está entregue a própria sorte. O rei não cuida de seu povo. Eu preciso que você faça Albyon voltar a sua glória antiga.

- Eu... Eu sou só um rapazinho. Não tenho poderes ou influências. Eu... Eu nem mesmo posso revelar que sou um mago.

- Eu sei. Eu lhe dei sua magia.

- Você o que? Que história é essa?

- Estive esperando que viesse a Camelot, e que reconduzisse o povo aos cultos antigos, quando eu podia voar livremente nos céus que nos cobre. Infelizmente um único homem tem o poder nas mãos, poder suficiente para me enclausurar nessa caverna, e proibi-lo de usar magia.

- O rei Uther Pendragon.

- Ele mesmo. Eu poderia destruí-lo, mas isso só mergulharia o povo em uma guerra sangrenta. Não, eu posso esperar pelo novo rei. Posso esperar que ele seja melhor que o pai, e que me liberte dessa prisão.

- O príncipe Arthur Pendragon.

- Ele mesmo. Conto com sua ajuda para orientá-lo em suas escolhas.

Merlin sorriu tristemente.

- O príncipe Arthur é um legítimo herdeiro de seu pai. Ele não é meu amigo. Pelo que eu sei, ele mesmo tocaria fogo em você, dragão, além de me condenar a morrer na fogueira, também.

- Você ainda tem a chance de reverter essa situação, mago Merlin. Eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Já era noite quando Merlin voltou ao estúdio de Gaius. Ele não queria falar sobre seus problemas com ninguém, pois isso apenas ressaltava sua imaturidade e deficiência em lidar com emoções e conflitos. Além disso, sentia-se humilhado ao lembrar-se que não poderia almejar o amor de Morgana, ou a amizade de Arthur. E o dragão? Até agora Merlin achava que havia imaginado ou sonhado tudo aquilo. Como um dragão mitológico poderia ter interagido com ele? E pior, ele aparentemente havia elegido Merlin o salvador de Albyon. Ridículo. Talvez por que sentisse infinita tristeza, e quisesse se alegrar, ou talvez por que desejasse sentir-se poderoso e senhor do próprio destino, Merlin foi até seu quartinho e iniciou uma série de magias.

Enfileirou canecas e ferramentas de trabalho. Paralisou insetos em pleno vôo, e fez algumas plantas aumentarem o tamanho até poderem ser chamadas de trepadeiras. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, e sem interferir ou prejudicar a magia seguinte. Deitou-se em sua caminha de palha e revirou-se. Fixou os olhos nos caibros do teto e começou a desenhar formas no teto de palha seca. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que havia desenhado o rosto de Morgana. Sentou-se na cama e já ia procurar mais objetos para distrair-se, quando percebeu Gaius na porta de seu quarto. Assustou-se e isso fez os objetos caírem com estrépito no chão.

- Mil perdões, Gaius, mas você me assustou.

- Se tiver quebrado alguma ferramenta, terá que fazer outra para repor. - Gaius ralhou ao que Merlin prontamente levantou-se e passou a procurar os objetos no chão. Gaius aproximou-se e segurou-o pelo braço. - Não se preocupe com isso. Venha, vamos conversar.

Gaius dirigiu-se à saleta do estúdio e esperou que Merlin se acomodasse no banquinho.

- Quer me dizer agora o que está acontecendo?

- Huh... Fui até Sir Gawain para desistir do emprego. - Ao ver que Gaius fez uma expressão curiosa, tratou de explicar. - O príncipe Arthur me disse para ser pajem de Sir Gawain. Eu não lhe contei, por que pretendia recusar. Bem, Lady Morgana estava lá, mas eu fui embora rapidamente. Não quero me iludir com ela. Então, quando eu estava voltando para cá, o dragão me chamou novamente. - Merlin observou o mesmo tom surpreso no rosto de Gaius. - Eu esqueci completamente de lhe contar. O dragão Raswair me chama constantemente, desde o dia em que me contou sobre a Albyon dos tempos antigos, Gaius. E hoje eu atendi a esse chamado. Fui até onde ele estava, aprisionado em uma caverna subterrânea, pelo rei Uther Pendragon.

Gaius estava mortificado, se já não estivesse sentado em seu imponente cadeirão, teria caído duro de susto.


	10. A caçada

- Merlin... Você tem idéia do que acaba de me contar?

- Não... Quero dizer sim. Espero não ter infringido nenhuma regra ou ter feito besteira...

- O dragão Raswair é a fonte de toda a magia de Albyon. E também de todas as complicações associadas a isso.

Merlin abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas som algum conseguiu proferir.

- Garoto, o dragão está associado a forças estranhas e poderosas, além de nossa compreensão. Foi muito útil no passado, sim, admito, mas agora, ele só pode trazer desgraça e caos.

- Eu não entendo...

- Ele é muito poderoso, mais do que todos os homens da terra, mais do que Uther Pendragon, mais do que eu e você.

- Mais do que Nimueh?

- Talvez, mas eles estão do mesmo lado. Pessoas como Nimueh adoram o poder que têm nas mãos, e fazem uso dele irresponsavelmente, colocando a vida dos outros em risco.

Merlin ficou calado e baixou a cabeça. Parecia ter algo preso no peito, e não queria repartir sua agonia com Gaius.

- O que está pensando garoto?

- Eu sou um mago. Nasci assim. Raswair me disse que me deu minha magia. Acaso sou alguém a quem deva temer, Gaius? - Merlin falou com o rosto triste e a boca trêmula, como de alguém que vai chorar.

- Oh, garoto! Você é como um filho para mim. Eu jamais poderia vê-lo como um inimigo. Venha cá!

Merlin aproximou-se de Gaius, e este lhe deu um grande abraço, como um pai o faria.

Naquela noite não falaram mais no assunto. Merlin e Gaius jantaram em silêncio e tentaram conversar sobre amenidades, mas a tensão existia, como uma grande nuvem negra sobre seu lar. A simples hipótese de que Merlin poderia ser um agente do caos e desgraça, turvava os pensamentos do rapazinho, como se ele de repente descobrisse que era feio e sujo. Antes tinha orgulho de quem e do que era, mas agora a magia se lhe apresentava como um fardo.

Pela manhã, Merlin preparou a primeira refeição e a ofereceu a Gaius. Limpou o estúdio e recebeu a primeira remessa de entregas para os moradores do reino. Eram muitos frascos de elixires e de saquinhos com pós, que Merlin deveria entregar a cada cliente de Gaius. Merlin esforçou-se para ser o mesmo de sempre, e parecer alegre, mas seu coração estava apertado e doía de mágoa. Gaius percebeu seu estado de ânimo, e ele mesmo ficou triste e amargurado. "Eu e minha boca grande. Deveria ter percebido que ele iria reagir assim." Gaius pensou.

Em seu caminho pelas vielas de Camelot, Merlin foi surpreendido pela presença de muitos cavaleiros que saíam para além dos limites do reino. Um dos cavalos estacou e o cavaleiro teve ajuda para descer. Merlin assustou-se ao perceber que era Lady Morgana.

- Oh, bom dia Merlin! Vim pedir sua ajuda.

- B-bom d-dia Milady! O que posso fazer pela senhora.

- Quero que me acompanhe em uma caçada.

- Pois não Mi... Caçada? Eu não sei o que poderia... Perdão Milady, acho que não seria muito útil em uma caçada.

- Bobo, eu só quero sua companhia, para conversarmos.

- Como... Um pajem? - Merlin teve vontade de dizer "namorado", mas mordeu a língua antes disso.

- Ahahahahah! Não! Eu já tenho amas e damas de companhia. O termo certo é amigo. Quero que me acompanhe como meu amigo.

Merlin sentiu-se corar como se brasas estivessem lhe queimando os pés.

- Será uma honra, Milady. - Novamente fez uma deferência exagerada.

Merlin lembrou-se de Gaius, do dragão, dos elixires, das pessoas esperando os remédios... Tudo isso perdia a importância e a razão de ser, quando comparados com Lady Morgana. Um desejo de Morgana era um mandamento sagrado, punido com a morte, caso não fosse acatado prontamente. O mundo deveria perdoá-lo, pois ele estava aprisionado em enlevo por aquela gentil princesa. Isso era irresistível.

A caçada iniciou-se em um campo ermo, cheio de troncos velhos, retorcidos, onde escondiam-se animais silvestres. Um deles, uma raposa, deu um salto e se pôs em fuga, mais veloz do que os olhos poderiam seguir. Alguns cães farejadores desabalaram atrás. Os cavaleiros logo mais. Morgana não se intimidou e também estava cavalgando como uma legítima amazona. Merlin segurava-se no cavalo, e tentava não olhar muito para frente, pois temia assustar-se e cair. Não que pudesse realmente ter sua vida em risco, pois sua magia o salvaria na hora precisa, mas ele não gostaria de fazer magia na frente daqueles nobres.

O príncipe Arthur estava na caçada, como também Sir Gawain, e Sir Percival. Os outros eram conhecidos, mas Merlin não sabia seus nomes, pois eles não se misturavam com a gente comum de Camelot. Quando todos pararam para admirar os cães sabujos encurralarem a raposa, Merlin agradeceu aos céus, pois todo o seu corpo estava sacudido e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser em se segurar no cavalo. Merlin procurou ver a raposa que seria morta pelos nobres, e pensou que também ele poderia estar nessa situação, fugindo dos soldados do rei, prontos para tirarem sua vida, porquê era mago. Tal qual o que vira acontecer no dia em que chegara a Camelot.

Suas íris tornaram-se amarelas, e a raposa conseguiu escapulir dos cães, mais uma vez, mas estes, misteriosamente não a seguiram. Ficaram estáticos, como se uma força poderosa os segurasse. Merlin desviou o olhar, e procurou aprumar-se no cavalo. Temia que a cavalgada recomeçasse. Com o canto do olho, percebeu Lady Morgana o observando. Ela lhe deu um meio-sorriso, como se soubesse o que ele tinha feito. Merlin sentiu um arrepio. "Isso não é possível!"

- Estes cães devem estar doentes. Perderam a raposa embaixo de seus focinhos. Temo que a caça à raposa tenha se estragado. - Reclamou o Príncipe Arthur.

- Podemos procurar outro animal, Sir. Aqui perto habitam alguns cervos e gamos. Podemos procurar algum para o senhor. - Falou um dos cavaleiros.

- Não se incomode. Eu mesmo posso procurar minha caça. - O príncipe Arthur seguiu trotando, margeando a floresta mais densa.

Os cavaleiros o seguiram. Nisso, um grande barulho, como um trovão, os envolveu. Todos sacaram suas espadas. Merlin acercou-se de Lady Morgana. Uma sombra elevou-se da densa floresta, alçando vôo na direção dos nobres cavaleiros.

- É um hipogrifo, Sir. É melhor proteger-se. Nós o derrotaremos.

- Não preciso que outros façam a minha obrigação. Eu mesmo derrotarei esse monstro. - Arthur seguiu adiante a cavalo, empunhando a espada ameaçadoramente, contra o monstro alado, que tinha corpo de cavalo, e asas e cabeça de águia.

Os outros cavaleiros o seguiram. Merlin ficou atônito. Não gostava de Arthur, mas não gostaria de vê-lo morrer nas garras de um monstro. Trocou um rápido olhar com Morgana e seguiu atrás da comitiva. Morgana e alguns pajens ficaram para trás.

O hipogrifo planou sobre os cavaleiros, quase tocando em suas cabeças. Alguns chegaram mesmo a jogar-se do cavalo. O monstro posou um pouco longe e empinou-se, grasnando como uma ave de rapina. Em seguida veio em disparada contra o tropel de cavaleiros. O esperado era que se assustassem e debandassem, para não sofrerem o choque contra o hipogrifo. E assim aconteceu.

A não ser por Arthur. E Merlin. O príncipe aguardou o choque contra o monstro, com a espada na mão, enquanto tentava controlar o cavalo amedrontado. Merlin estava um pouco mais atrás. Quando o monstro ia atingir o cavalo, Merlin tisnou suas íris de amarelo. O cavalo de Arthur empinou e saltou sobre a criatura, como se ela fosse um obstáculo, atingindo o chão no outro lado, com Arthur incólume e estupefato.

O monstro avançou contra Merlin, que pego de surpresa, agiu por instinto. À frente do monstro abriu-se uma cratera que o tragou, por pouco tempo. Logo mais a criatura voou velozmente para longe. Os outros cavaleiros se aproximaram para admirarem a cratera no chão da floresta. Inclusive o príncipe Arthur. Merlin teve vontade de fugir, pois sentia-se exposto. Olhou para trás e viu que Morgana já se aproximava. "É agora que eu vou me danar." pensou Merlin.

- É muita sorte existir essa armadilha aqui. Foi você quem a construiu, Sir Gawain? - Morgana inquiriu alegremente.

- Não, não fui eu. E eu nem vi essa armadilha quando passamos por aqui. - O cavaleiro respondeu, aproximando-se a cavalo.

- Porquê era uma armadilha. Estava camuflada. - Morgana respondeu jovial.

- Realmente foi muita sorte. É uma boa armadilha. Esqueceram-se apenas que o hipogrifo pode voar. - Arthur observou.

- O que pretende fazer, Príncipe Arthur? - Um dos cavaleiros inquiriu.

- Podemos aperfeiçoar essa armadilha. Colocaremos estacas no fundo, e um alçapão ficará suspenso, para selar a passagem por cima.

- Bem pensado. Posso me incumbir disso, se me permitir, Majestade. - Sir Percival se adiantou aos demais.

- Obrigado, caro Percival. - Arthur olhou para Merlin com o semblante sério, como se só agora percebesse sua presença. - Você me trouxe sorte hoje, rapazinho.

Merlin sentiu-se corar. Baixou os olhos e agarrou-se com força ao cavalo, com medo de flutuar.

Todos voltaram a Camelot. Morgana foi cercada por suas amas e damas. Ela logo entrou no castelo, acenando para Merlin toda contente. Este virou-se para tomar o rumo de casa, mas alguém o chamou. Ao virar-se, deparou com o Príncipe Arthur.

- Merlin de Gaius, quero dizer-lhe algumas coisas.

- Pois não, Senhor.

- Eu lamento pela forma como o tratei, nas vezes em que nos encontramos. Acho que entende, que na minha posição não posso ser condescendente com todo mundo.

- Sim Senhor.

- Lady Morgana o acha digno da amizade dela. Acho que... Posso dizer o mesmo. Gostaria que fosse meu amigo.

O Príncipe Arthur estendeu a mão enluvada para Merlin, que a apertou relutantemente. Seu estômago pesava como um saco de pedras e sua cabeça dava voltas. Temia liberar magia inconscientemente. Mas aquela era uma situação fantástica, que nunca poderia ocorrer na vida de um sujeito comum como ele. É claro, não exatamente como ele.


	11. A festa do rei

Fanficção: O caminho do mago

Comments iniciais: Merlin e Gaius vão a sua primeira festa no palácio real.

Capítulo 11: A festa do rei

Merlin ainda tiritava de frio. A água na tina estava gelada. Suas orelhas estavam geladas. Seus lábios estavam tremendo. Esfregou com mais força o pescoço e os ombros. As ervas especiais que havia catado no mato, para adicionar à água do banho, não estavam adiantando de nada. Ainda sentia-se sujo e fedido.

- Merlin! Se demorar mais um pouco, eu me vou sem você. - Gaius gritou da saleta de sua casa.

- Espere mais um pouquinho Gaius, eu ainda não estou limpo.

- Já estava limpo antes mesmo de começar esse banho de tina. Vamos rapaz, não se pode deixar o rei esperando.

Merlin teve que capitular. Enxugou-se e vestiu a melhor roupa que tinha. O que equivale a dizer que vestiu sua outra roupa limpa. Ele não se considerava um pobretão, embora fosse, ele apenas não dava tanta importância à aparência e ornamentos. Até aquele momento.

- Se ao menos eu soubesse um feitiço que me transformasse em rico e belo...

- Pare de lengalengas, Merlin. Nenhum feitiço faz cair ouro do céu, ou endireita essa sua orelha de abano. - Gaius gritou.

- Oh! Quer parar? Tinha que me lembrar das minhas orelhas? ...acho que não vou pra essa festa, Gaius.

Gaius entrou no quartinho do rapazinho e saiu arrastando-o pelo cangote, sem nada falar.

- Ai! Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou! Pode me soltar agora.

Ao chegarem ao palácio real, foram parados na entrada e anunciados, como se fossem convidados importantes. Gaius seguiu altaneiro, como o curandeiro real, em sua túnica dourada, com o cabelo penteado pela primeira vez do lado direito, e não do jeito usual. Merlin vinha logo atrás, ainda com os cabelos molhados e as orelhas geladas. Não sabia onde por as mãos, decidindo-se por segurar a bainha de sua túnica curta.

Foram conduzidos para o lado direito do trono real. Ficaram lá de pé, como se fossem estátuas vivas, enquanto o resto da corte se movimentava em perfeita engrenagem. O Príncipe Arthur e Lady Morgana estavam magníficos em trajes cerimoniais reluzentes. Os cavaleiros do rei, eterna comitiva de Arthur, também estavam bem vestidos e multicoloridos. O Rei Uther apresentou-se digno do título que ostentava. Soberbo e imponente, com suas vestes prateadas, um manto vermelho bordado com pedras preciosas, e detalhe em pele felpuda branca. A seguir a convidada especial, Lady Tarja Turunen, famosa pelo canto melódico contando histórias épicas, e expressões faciais e corporais muito vívidas e impressionantes.

Os serviçais transitavam timidamente, tentando não serem notados. Estavam bem vestidos, embora humildemente, sendo que Merlin teve vontade de trocar de roupas com um deles, por achar sua roupa muito velha e triste. Percebeu que uma criada estava sorrindo para ele. Ficou surpreso e sorriu de volta. Era uma criada negra que já havia visto no castelo em outras ocasiões, mas nunca tivera curiosidade em falar com ela. Talvez Gaius tivesse razão, quando o aconselhou a esquecer Morgana e arranjar uma namoradinha do seu próprio nível social. Alguém como Margô ou mesmo como aquela moça.

Após as apresentações e conversas paralelas, o rei convidou a todos para a ceia. Merlin duvidou que alguma mesa pudesse comportar todas aquelas pessoas, mas a mesa de jantar do rei de Camelot era redonda, com um grande ornamento no centro. Só os convidados importantes tinham assento marcado. Merlin e Gaius foram chamados por um dos serviçais, para comerem em uma sala contígua. Lá chegando notaram que não eram os únicos fora do salão principal.

Merlin e Gaius já estavam atacando uma coxa de galinha, quando um dos serviçais veio correndo buscá-los.

- O rei quer vocês na mesa principal. Venham!

Por um instante, Merlin desejou continuar na salinha dos excluídos, onde poderia ficar à vontade e não sentir vergonha de si mesmo, mas a visão dos nobres, de lady Morgana e do próprio rei, era uma situação estupefaciente. Sentia-se no paraíso.

- Merlin, por favor, levante o queixo. Não faça papel de tolo na frente do rei. - Gaius o aconselhou.

- Sim, Gaius. Desculpe-me!

Após o lauto jantar, a convidada menestrel preparou-se para oferecer um espetáculo. Um serviçal veio chamá-los para outro recinto. Lá chegando encontraram apenas o Príncipe Arthur.

- Espero que não tenham se ofendido com a confusão dos lugares à mesa. Papai considerou que um amigo meu tinha o mesmo privilégio de sentar-se, junto aos cavaleiros do reino. - Falou candidamente.

- Ah... Obrigado... Por me considerar... Seu amigo. - Merlin agradeceu encabulado.

- Sua Alteza, se me dá licença, vou assistir ao canto de Lady Turunen. - Gaius falou e se afastou.

- Então, gostou do jantar? - Arthur perguntou num misto de curiosidade e pilhéria.

- Sim!

- Espero que não tenha se acanhado com toda essa pompa e ostentação. Temos que fazer esses banquetes regularmente, para agradar à corte do reino.

- Não entendi. Vocês são os donos de tudo isso, não precisam agradar a ninguém.

- Oh, sim. E então o povo nos abandonaria e iria procurar favores em outro reino. Acho que não queremos isso.

- Desculpe-me! Eu não deveria ter falado assim.

- Tudo bem! Eu já sei que você fala tudo o que lhe vem na mente. - Arthur brincou.

- É! Desculpe-me por isso também. - Merlin falou com um sorriso.

- Sabe, se eu não fosse filho do rei... Poderia ser assim como você. Livre, trabalhando honestamente, sem me preocupar com intrigas palacianas, responsabilidades, etc. Talvez eu até fosse feliz como você.

- Engraçado, é que eu sempre imaginei que os nobres viviam num paraíso, e eu é quem vivia no inferno.

- É o que todos pensam.

- Outro dia, contaram-me a história de Albyon, de como tudo era inóspito e perigoso, e de como o dragão Raswair concertou tudo e ajudou a todos. Sempre me intrigou o fato de seu nome de família ser Pendragon. Acaso vocês são ligados ao dragão lendário?

- Que pergunta!

- Desculpe-me!

- Estas lendas foram criadas para fazer crianças dormir. Pendragon é só um apelido usado por meus antepassados, que acabou por dar origem ao nome de nossa família.

- Ah, sim.

- As pessoas inventam muitas histórias fantasiosas para lhes alegrar o dia. Por isso inventam que meu pai é o Chefe Dragão, e que eu retirei uma espada de uma pedra.

- O que?

- Nunca ouviu esta história? - Arthur perguntou pilheriando.

- Não!

- Pois é! Um belo dia, fui levado até uma espada mágica fincada em uma grande pedra. Muitos nobres valorosos, tentaram retirá-la, sem sucesso. Somente o legítimo pacificador de Albyon, aquele destinado a governar todo este reino, poderia retirar tal espada encantada. Então eu segurei a espada com toda a minha força e valentia... E a retirei da pedra. - Arthur terminou o relato empunhando uma espada imaginária no alto da cabeça.

- Isso é verdade? Realmente aconteceu? - Merlin perguntou espantado.

- Não! Mas é uma boa história, não acha? - Arthur gracejou.

- Ah, eu... Ouvi... Que há uma espada no lago, aqui próximo... A espada do herói...

- Sim... Excalibour. Outra história fantasiosa.

- E se não for fantasia? E se ela de fato existir? Você iria procurá-la?

Arthur olhou Merlin curioso, com um brilho no olhar, mas então começou a rir.

- Você quase me enganou! Essa é uma boa pegadinha! - Arthur falou rindo, enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro de Merlin.

- Perdão, Alteza. Vosso pai, o rei, o chama até o salão real. - Uma criada negra se manifestou.

- Oh, sim! Já iremos. Obrigado!

A jovem serviçal afastou-se. Merlin a acompanhou com o olhar até perdê-la de vista.

- É, ela é bonita, mas está fora de seu alcance meu caro. - Arthur pilheriou.

- O que?

- Esta é Gwen, pajem de Lady Morgana. Não é para você. Ahahahah!

- Mas... - Merlin ficou vermelho como um tomate e desistiu de explicar alguma coisa. Preferiu ficar calado e acompanhou o príncipe até o salão real.

Após os acontecimentos dessa noite, Merlin ficou vivamente impressionado com o príncipe, chegando a imaginar por que o considerara um sujeito cruel e tirânico. Lembrou-se da lenda de Excalibour, e de como os elementais já haviam mencionado essa história antes. Teve uma idéia brilhante. Entregaria Excalibour a Arthur, e então ele veria que nem todas as fantasias e lendas eram pura balela, mas tão verdadeiras e poderosas quanto a mágica que pulsava em seu ser.

Nos dias seguintes concentrou-se em seus afazeres para terminá-los rapidamente, e assim ir ter com os elementais. Entretanto, estes estavam arredios e não se manifestavam como antes.

Uma manhã, Merlin foi até ao lago, retirou suas roupas e mergulhou. Estava escuro e gelado. Tentou concentrar-se nos tempos em que ainda ouvia e via os elementais a seu lado, e eles brincavam com ele. As águas tornaram-se verde claro e translúcidas. Aqui e acolá um peixe multicolorido e luminoso passava por ele. Ondinas surgiram e passaram a bailar ao seu redor. Merlin surpreendeu-se ao perceber como eram bonitas e cheias de curvas. E elas estavam nuas. Merlin colocou as mãos nos olhos, perturbado.

- Talvez se fossem rapazes e não moças, eu não ficasse assim. - Merlin pensou em voz alta.

- Acha isso mesmo, Mago Merlin? - Um Elemental aquático de longos cabelos prateados, nu e escamoso, falou próximo a ele.

Merlin percebeu que tanto faz que gênero eles tinham, a perturbação e desconforto eram os mesmos. Por isso ele não via mais os elementais com freqüência. Estava crescendo e se modificando, tanto física quanto psiquicamente. Não podia mais ficar divertindo-se com seus amiguinhos da natureza, porquê tornara-se cônscio da nudez deles, e isso o transtornava.

- Vim aqui pela espada do herói, Excalibour.

- Leve como uma dança, implacável como o aço. Suave como a seda, poderosa como um raio. A espada do herói não é para você, filho da magia. Ela é para um homem comum, porém o melhor de sua estirpe, um verdadeiro herdeiro do dragão.

- Eu sei! Arthur Pendragon. Eu o conheço. Quero levar a espada para ele. - Merlin falou resoluto.

- Você não pode tocá-la nem com magia. O próprio herói tem que tocá-la, mas... Ele terá que merecê-la. Somente um ato de nobreza pode atrair a espada lendária. - O rapaz Elemental virou-se e nadou para longe.

Merlin ainda nadou mais um pouco. Tentou aprofundar-se e procurou algum brilho no leito do lago. Visualizou-a finalmente, Excalibour, em um leito de pedras, circundada por algas tremulantes. Nadou até lá e pensou em tocá-La. Contudo ela o repelia, como se houvesse uma redoma protegendo-a. Concentrou-se para fazê-la flutuar e arremessá-la para fora. Nada feito. Resolveu mudar de tática.

- Príncipe Arthur, acho que terá que agir com nobreza e heroísmo, para merecer esta espada, mas não se preocupe, eu vou ajudá-lo nisso.

Comments finais: Eu me decidi pela Gwen do seriado, mas será muito difícil contornar a armadilha que os escritores da BBC criaram.


	12. Herói Primeira parte

Fanficção: O caminho do mago

Comments iniciais: Primeira tentativa de tornar Arthur um herói

Capítulo 12: Herói. Parte 1

"O que posso fazer para torná-lo heróico e nobre, príncipe? Que posso fazer para despertar bons sentimentos e magnanimidade em alguém que não se importa com os outros?" Merlin pensava enquanto caminhava de volta a Camelot.

"Vencer torneios de força e destreza? Isso torna alguém heróico? Ofertar grandes tesouros aos outros? Isso torna alguém valoroso e nobre? Ser bom e compassivo com quem não tem nada na vida? Sim, isso o tornaria melhor aos meus olhos." Merlin teve uma idéia que considerou brilhante. "Pat".

Foi correndo ao castelo real, e embora fosse tarde, teve a entrada franqueada pelos sentinelas. Foi até aos aposentos reais, mas teve escrúpulos em incomodar o príncipe naquela hora da noite. Ficou ali parado sem coragem de bater na porta de madeira maciça, que protegia a intimidade da realeza. Até que apareceu Gwen. Ela estranhou o aprendiz de mestre Gaius ficar parado em frente aos aposentos do príncipe Arthur.

- Merlin! O que houve? Precisa de algo?

- Oh! Não! Quero dizer sim! Ah... Preciso falar com o príncipe Arthur, então vim correndo até aqui, mas começo a achar que não deveria incomodá-lo a esta hora, pois deve estar dormindo. Ah, esqueci de cumprimentá-la. Boa noite Gwen!

- Calma! Acalme-se! - Gwen sorriu ao observar a agitação de Merlin. - Acho que o príncipe ainda não está dormindo, mas talvez devesse repensar o que tem a dizer a ele. Não é bom incomodar a realeza com tolices. Por que não me conta do que se trata?

- Bem, eu... É uma longa história.

- Venha comigo, ali naquela saleta, poderá sentar-se e me contar do que se trata. - Gwen guiou-o pela mão, como se fosse uma criança.

Merlin ardeu em vergonha e perturbação, pois agora o toque de moças bonitas deixavam suas pernas bambas. "Controle-se mago" Merlin pensou intimamente.

Após sentar-se na confortável e luxuosa cadeira, Merlin relaxou e resolveu que poderia confiar naquela moça tão bonita e boazinha. Lembrou-se do aviso de Arthur de que não se envolvesse com ela, pois era pajem de Morgana, e resolveu não vê-la como namorada, mas como uma amiga.

- O príncipe Arthur me disse que... A lenda de Excalibour era fantasia. Acontece que eu sei onde ela está, e gostaria de dizer isso a Arthur.

- Excalibour?

- A espada do herói.

- Sim, eu conheço a lenda. Não passa de folclore. Ela não existe.

- Só que... Hã... Eu sei onde a espada está, mas não posso pegá-la. Somente Arthur Pendragon pode obtê-la. Isso se ele executar um grande feito. Um ato de nobreza e heroísmo. Foi aí que eu tive essa idéia: Pat!

- Você está indo rápido demais. O que Pat tem a ver com isso?

- Pat é o pajem do príncipe Arthur. Ele é tão maltratado que vive triste o tempo inteiro. Eu tenho pena dele, por isso gostaria que o príncipe o libertasse. Isso o tornaria um herói aos meus olhos. Então ele poderia merecer Excalibour.

Gwen estava estupefata. Ela olhou com pena e admiração para aquele rapazinho, que sinceramente acreditava em todas aquelas histórias fantasiosas. Percebeu que teria que usar palavras duras para fazê-lo perceber a verdade. Sentia-se sendo má para uma criança.

- Merlin... Preste atenção no que eu vou lhe falar, pois direi apenas uma vez. Excalibour não existe. Pat está bem do jeito em que vive. O príncipe Arthur não acreditará em nada do que disser a ele, pois sua história é ... Fantástica demais. É uma ilusão. Uma mentira.

- Eu... - Merlin ficou de pé e pensou seriamente em completar a frase "...sou um mago", mas achou que ainda não era hora de arcar com as conseqüências dessa revelação. - Vou para casa. Boa noite Gwen!

- Boa noite, Merlin.

No dia seguinte, Merlin voltou a sua rotina de aprendiz de curandeiro. Sim, porquê agora ele havia concordado em aprender a arte de Gaius, enquanto à noite lia seu livro de feitiços. Contudo a lembrança de Excalibour não saía de sua cabeça.

Uma tarde, ele estava apanhando ervas num matagal próximo a Camelot, quando o príncipe Arthur o abordou.

- Como vai, Merlin? Há algum tempo não o vejo. O que foi, a corte real nunca mais adoeceu?

- Penso que sim! Meu mestre Gaius nunca mais me mandou até lá.

- Bom! Embora isso torne Gaius não mais necessário. Ele ficará sem emprego.

- Entretanto, o povo humilde continua doente. O trabalho de meu mestre acaso é menos valioso e necessário, porquê cuida da vida de pessoas humildes e sem importância?

- Não, claro que não. Toda a vida é valiosa e importante, mesmo sendo da plebe. Está me testando, Merlin?

- Não, estou apenas jogando conversa fora.

- Não é a primeira vez que me fala em nome dos pobres e oprimidos. Qual foi o motivo da outra vez?

- Pat, seu pajem.

- Sim, e isso quase lhe custou sua vida.

- É. Contudo a situação de Pat não mudou. Ele continua sendo tratado da mesma forma.

- Está me chamando de cruel?

- Não! Embora seja isto que esteja ocorrendo.

- Pois muito bem. O que sugere que eu deva fazer?

Merlin caiu em si. Estivera apenas conversando, sem se preocupar em concatenar idéias ou manipular a situação. Estivera há tanto tempo preocupado com Excalibour, e em transformar Arthur em herói, sem se preocupar com as outras pessoas envolvidas, que surpreendeu-se que uma simples conversa chegasse naquele ponto, onde a única coisa que ele precisava fazer era dizer a Arthur...

- Liberte Pat.

- Ahahaha! Deveria saber que me diria isso. E então eu liberto meu pajem, que por sinal, não é meu escravo para ser solto, tendo ele o direito de ir e vir, e eu acabo ficando sem pajem. Acho que esse não seria um bom negócio.

- Arranje outro pajem.

- Não acha que isso levaria ao problema inicial, no qual eu sou visto como o cruel senhor do pobre e oprimido pajem? Não voltaríamos a situação atual, onde você me pede que liberte o próximo pajem?

Merlin pensou rápido, mas não havia solução para aquele argumento. Percebeu que perderia a chance de libertar Pat, se não respondesse ao príncipe naquele exato instante.

- Não haveria problema, se o próximo pajem soubesse cuidar de si mesmo, e fosse alguém a quem o príncipe tivesse alguma consideração.

- Ahahahah! E quem seria esse?

- ...Eu.

Nos próximos dias, Pat foi informado que não era mais o pajem do príncipe, e que era livre para seguir seu caminho, decidindo-se ele por uma longa viajem até terras longínquas em outro continente, onde procuraria a sorte como comerciante ou outra coisa. Seus parcos pertences cabiam em uma trouxa de roupa amarrada em um cajado, que ele amparava em um ombro. O pessoal do reino de Camelot muito lamentou sua partida, queixando-se que o príncipe era um ingrato, pois poderia ter ficado com Pat até a velhice ou morte deste, assim era a tradição, mas Pat estava tranqüilo e otimista com a mudança.

Merlin foi abraçá-lo e desejar-lhe uma feliz viagem. Pat foi caloroso dessa vez, mesmo sem saber que fora Merlin quem conseguira sua liberdade. Saiu a pé de Camelot, com destino à costa, na intenção de pegar um emprego em um barco como marinheiro, e assim viajar para outras terras e reinos distantes. O jovem mago ficou muito feliz por ele, e considerou que Arthur havia sido magnânimo e heróico o suficiente, mesmo que isto tivesse lhe custado sua liberdade. Ele era agora pajem de Arthur, e segundo o costume daqueles tempos, isso seria por toda a vida.

- Quer me dizer novamente como isso aconteceu? - Gaius o inquiriu.

- Pat sofria nas mãos de Arthur. Então, eu...

- Agora chamamos o Príncipe pelo primeiro nome?

- Desculpe-me. O Príncipe Arthur me disse que não gostaria de ser visto como o cruel tirano de seu pajem. Então eu lhe disse que libertasse Pat.

- O pajem não é um escravo para ser libertado.

- Não, mas está vinculado a este serviço pelo resto da vida.

- É uma honra servir a um nobre, e não um castigo.

- Pat sofria.

- Isso era um problema dele.

- Mesmo assim, eu sofria um pouco também, ao perceber sua tristeza.

- E então se ofereceu para sofrer no lugar dele?

- Eu não irei sofrer, o Príncipe Arthur é meu amigo, e me tratará bem.

- Você escolheu isso?

- Sim!

- E onde entra Excalibour nesta história?

- Quem lhe contou sobre a espada?

- Gwen, a pajem de lady Morgana.

- Oras... Não esperava por isso. Ela veio me denunciar a você?

- Ela estava preocupada. Achou que você estava louco ou quase isso. Começo a achar que tem um fundo de verdade nessa história.

- Tudo bem! A espada existe. Está no fundo do lago a leste de Camelot. Eu a vi, mas não posso tocá-la. Está destinada ao Príncipe Arthur Pendragon, mas ele somente poderá tê-la se fizer um ato de heroísmo. Algo grandioso e nobre, como libertar Pat.

- Acredito em você, mas temo que isto não vá funcionar.

- Por que não?

- Porquê o ato de heroísmo e sacrifício foi seu, Merlin, e não de Arthur.

O rapazinho refletiu por uns instantes, no qual seus olhos brilharam.

- Mas todos estão felizes, e isso dependeu apenas da palavra do príncipe e ... Raios! - Merlin se deu por vencido. Seu plano não funcionara.

Pat chegou à costa e embarcou em uma grande nau movida por muitos remadores. Chegando ele mesmo a executar este serviço em turnos. Antes porém que chegasse ao seu destino, foram atacados por outra embarcação de reino inimigo, que os aprisionou a todos, levando-os como escravos para terra distante, de língua esquisita. Um de seus companheiros de infortúnio tinha uma religião estranha, com uma crença em um único deus, cujo filho havia morrido crucificado pelos homens comuns, e que ironicamente, esse sacrifício o havia tornado maior e mais poderoso, do que se houvesse dizimado um exército ou subjugado todo um reino. Pat teria muito tempo pela frente, para tentar entender o mistério daquela religião que enaltecia o amor, o perdão e a mansidão.

Comments finais: Capítulo curto. Tentei me estender na história de Pat ou São Patrício, mas como a fic é de Merlin, achei melhor deixá-lo de fora da trama por enquanto. Ao menos dei a Merlin a mesma função no seriado da TV: pajem de Arthur.


	13. Encontro na caverna encantada

As folhas das altas árvores da floresta haviam se tornado marrons e amarelas. Elas eram varridas pelo vento, rodopiando em espirais e planando como borboletas, ao redor de sua cabeça e suas vestes, dando-lhe a impressão de que flutuava, ou mesmo voava.

Merlin deu uma rápida olhada ao redor, e ao não perceber viva alma, permitiu-se flutuar e bailar ao sabor dos ventos. Isso o levou através das copas das árvores, sobre a superfície do lago, até aportar na ilha mágica de Emrys. Ele não planejara isso, mas... Por que não? Aquela ilha era propícia para atividades mágicas. E era como se lhe pertencesse.

Merlin flutuou mais um pouco e visitou seu antigo abrigo: a caverna com a bacia encantada. Entretanto, dessa vez havia alguém lá. Uma garota muito magra e alta, vestindo uma túnica branca, que lhe deixava as esqueléticas pernas à mostra. Seus longos cabelos oleosos e carmim, emoldurando um pálido rosto de grandes e profundos olhos azuis, lhe davam uma aparência meio mortiça, meio sobrenatural.

O jovem mago aproximou-se lentamente, olhando fixamente para a jovem. Sabia quem ela era. Reconhecera-a pela sensação de perigo e ameaça que a circundava, como se fosse uma aura. Resolveu evitar um confronto, por isso deu meia-volta e dirigiu-se à saída.

- Por que vai embora tão cedo, mago Merlin?

- Porquê não quero lutar contra você, Nimueh.

- Que bom! Você me reconheceu. Não é mais o bobinho que conheci. Está crescendo e aprendendo.

- Eu vou embora.

- Espere! Tenho algo a lhe falar.

- Mais mentiras sobre mestre Gaius? Não estou interessado.

- Oh! Trocou confidências com Gaius e ele se defendeu. Isso era esperado, mas não é sobre Gaius que quero lhe falar.

- Eu não estou interessado em nada que tenha para me dizer. Você só trás discórdia.

- Oh! Entendo. Você me vê como todo o mal que existe no mundo. Todavia, não o vejo como inimigo, mago Merlin. Na verdade pensei em vê-lo como aliado.

- Não... Não! Não quero nada com você. Eu não tenho os mesmos valores, nem a mesma ambição. Eu gosto das pessoas, gosto de vê-las bem. Você só busca a destruição.

- Não se trata disso. Pensa que eu me importo com os homens e suas guerras? Que eu perco meu tempo em planos e estratagemas para ter os tesouros da terra? Não se trata de ter ou vencer. Trata-se de aprender. Saber. Ser.

A adolescente Nimueh ergueu os dois braços acima da cabeça, enquanto elevava os olhos para o alto. Esfregou as mãos e as abaixou em seguida. A caverna transfigurou-se. Suas paredes transformaram-se em breu. Pontos luminosos surgiram aqui e acolá, aproximando-se lentamente de Merlin. Este percebeu que estava flutuando sobre o vazio. Nimueh estava uns 10 m distante dele, e ela também flutuava, sem se importar com a crescente luminosidade que se aproximava deles.

- Não tenha medo jovem mago. Isto é só uma ilusão. Não é real.

Merlin tentou controlar seus instintos que diziam-lhe para fugir. "Se Nimueh não tem medo, eu também não terei", pensava.

Os pontos luminosos ficaram tão próximos que Merlin pôde admirar-lhes as formas. Eram redondos. Tinham um brilho que não lhes era próprio, mas reflexo de outro, maior e incandescente, como uma bola de fogo. As esferas refletoras tinham cores variadas, que iam do branco ao vermelho flamejante, passando por cinzento, amarelado e cor-de-água.

Uma delas era muito bonita, pois tinha uma aura azulada, embora sua cor fosse matizada de azul, branco e cinzento. Ao aproximar-se mais desse globo multicor, percebeu que havia muito verde, e que a parte azulada assemelhava-se à água. Merlin tentou tocá-la. Contudo, ao tentar encostar seu dedo naquela esfera, percebeu que estava distante. Esforçou-se para se aproximar mais e percebeu que ela aumentava perigosamente de tamanho. Merlin sentiu-se impotente diante do tamanho daquele globo, e tentou fugir correndo.

- Ahahahah! Não seja idiota! Isso é só uma ilusão. Não precisa ter medo. - Nimueh riu-se dele.

Merlin parou de fugir e fechou os olhos, desejando que nada daquilo fosse real. Ao abri-los, percebeu que não estava mais no vazio negro e estrelado, mais em uma descida vertiginosa, através de lugar nenhum. Seus cabelos se arrepiavam como se estivesse caindo de um despenhadeiro ou em um poço. Teve medo mais uma vez.

- Não tenha medo. Você é poderoso. O ser mais poderoso da terra. Você pode parar isso se quiser. Se souber o que é. - Nimueh falou com um sorriso enigmático.

- O que está fazendo comigo, Nimueh? Está me testando novamente?

- Não! Já sei a extensão do seu poder. Estou apenas lhe mostrando o que você não sabe.

- O que era aquilo há pouco? E o que é isto agora?

Nimueh o olhou fixamente, como se pudesse tocá-lo com os olhos, e simplesmente exclamou: "Pare!"

Merlin e Nimueh pararam de descer. A sua volta havia uma imensidão verde, quente e molhada. O ar era pesado e quase tangível, como se fosse água. Ao longe ouviram grunhidos e rosnar de animais, aproximarem-se deles. Merlin olhou assustado para Nimueh.

- Tire-nos daqui, rápido. Por favor!

Nimueh riu-se sarcasticamente. Rodopiou em torno do próprio eixo, com as mãos no alto da cabeça, mas olhando para baixo. No mesmo instante começaram a ascender.

- Estou cansado de suas brincadeiras Nimueh. Não quero mais ver nada, nem saber nada. Você quer apenas me enlouquecer. - Merlin reclamou exasperado, enquanto seu corpo parecia cair para cima, fazendo com que seus cabelos, e mesmo suas orelhas, fossem rebaixadas pelo vento.

- Pare! - Nimueh exclamou.

No mesmo instante, pararam de ascender. Estavam de volta ao vazio negro estrelado.

- Eu quero sair daqui, Nimueh. Eu não quero nada que você tenha a me oferecer.

Nimueh riu-se. Merlin suspeitou que alguma coisa ruim fosse lhe acontecer, então virou-se para trás, e viu um estranho cavaleiro aproximando-se dele. Sua armadura parecia pergaminho e seu elmo tinha um grande visor de vidro. Ele não tinha armas, apenas uma corda amarrada em sua cintura, fazendo-o parecer um falcão preso em correa prateada, flutuando no vazio. O cavaleiro de pergaminho falou indistintamente: "Houston, we got a problem", ou o que quer que seja. Merlin fechou os olhos desejando que tudo aquilo sumisse, pois lhe parecia uma grande loucura, engendrada por Nimueh, para atormentá-lo.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava de volta na caverna, procurou a saída, sem se incomodar com a adolescente que ficou para trás, chamando seu nome.

- Mago Merlin, volte! Isso é só o começo. Há tanto para lhe mostrar. Você não pode fugir do que é. Você é um ser mágico. Não é como eles. Volte!

Merlin ainda olhou para trás de relance. Quando estava a uma distância segura, resolveu responder a Nimueh.

- Eu não sou como você. Eu repudio o que você é. Eu repudio o que você quer que eu seja. Eu sou um homem. Meus amigos são pessoas comuns, que choram, amam, sofrem e morrem. Mas eles vivem dignamente e tentam sobreviver bravamente. Não se julgam deuses acima do bem e do mal. Eu tenho nojo de você, Nimueh e de toda a sua magia.

Merlin virou-se e flutuou para fora da ilha mágica, seguindo uma ventania que surgiu magicamente.

- Você não passa de um tolo, seu idiota. Se realmente repudiasse minha magia, não faria uso dela para sair da ilha, seu hipócrita. Você me pagará por isso, mago Merlin. - Nimueh falou entre dentes.

Uma semana se passou. Merlin guardou segredo do que lhe ocorrera na caverna, pois temia que Gaius o visse como uma ameaça, ou que achasse que ele estava do lado de Nimueh. Isso coincidiu com uma celebração popular entre os habitantes de Camelot, o Samhaim.

Fizeram muitas comidas e ofereceram muita bebida entre os vizinhos, ao ar livre. Diversos deuses e entidades místicas de sua devoção foram representados em figuras e esculturas, sempre próximos ao fogo, e perto de casa. Todos estavam animados com os festejos, e as crianças davam asas à imaginação, escutando histórias fantásticas dos mais velhos, sobre elfos, duendes, dragões, deuses e semideuses, enquanto comiam grande quantidade de doces, feitos especialmente para elas. Os mortos eram lembrados e reverenciados, como se também estivessem presente àquela celebração.

Merlin estava animado. Esquecera-se de Nimueh e sua magia estranha e enlouquecedora. Bebeu e comeu como uma criança. Gaius estava entretido em conversas com os mais velhos. O príncipe Arthur o liberara para aquela festa, com a recomendação de que não aparecesse para trabalhar muito tarde no dia seguinte. E até Gwen estava se divertindo com sua família, indo conversar com ele.

- Oi Merlin! Você está bem?

- Sim, muito bem!

- Que bom que tirou a história da espada da sua mente.

- Excalibour!

- É!

- Não a tirei da mente, apenas fiquei sem idéias. Não faça essa cara Gwen, não farei mais confusão por causa disso.

- Eu me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei, Mestre Gaius me contou.

- Não está magoado por isso, está?

- Não, imagina!

Após Gwen se afastar, Merlin foi tomado de enjôos e tontura. Afastou-se da festa e procurou um local deserto para vomitar. Resolveu ir para casa mais cedo. Provavelmente a comilança tinha lhe feito mal. Para chegar em casa, tinha que passar pelo local do festejo novamente. Tentou fazer isso o mais rápido possível, pois o cheiro das comidas lhe dava náuseas. Então ele a viu.

Uma adolescente macérrima e alta, com longos cabelos ruivos. Ela estava a uns 10m dele, mas o olhava como se só houvessem os dois na festa. Merlin virou-se para Gaius para avisá-lo, mais passou a ver tudo dobrado e brilhante. Não sentiu mais os pés, e o chão foi se aproximando perigosamente de sua face, até que chocou-se contra ele. Isso foi bom, pois estava com muito sono, e dormiu na mesma hora.


	14. Envenenado

Quando Merlin caiu ao chão, as pessoas a sua volta não entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Acharam que ele havia tropeçado e caído, e que logo se levantaria. Ou entenderam errado, e julgaram que ele estava muito bêbado e que por isso desmaiara, em torpor alcoólico.

Gwen percebeu que algo estava errado, pois o rapazinho não se levantou do chão passado alguns minutos. Ela correu esbaforida e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, sacudindo-o e chamando seu nome. Ao verificar que ele estava mal, pediu que alguém chamasse seu tutor, o curandeiro real, Gaius.

- O que houve?

- Eu não sei, estávamos conversando, ele estava bem, me afastei um pouco e de repente, ele estava caído no chão assim.

- Merlin! Merlin! - Gaius chamou freneticamente, sem sucesso.

- Não adianta Gaius, ele parece quase ... Morto. - Gwen falou num fio de voz.

- Não diga isso! Alguém, por favor, me ajude a levá-lo para casa.

Gaius levou Merlin ao seu estúdio. Depositou-o em sua caminha, no meio da sala. Começou a preparar beberagens para o que ele achou que fosse a causa de seu desfalecimento. Gwen ficou em sua cabeceira, ajeitando mantas, retirando roupas apertadas, sapatos e cintos. Fizeram de tudo para ajudar Merlin em seu estado. Nada adiantou.

No dia seguinte, Merlin apresentou febre alta, com delírios. Ele chamava pela mãe e por Gaius. Chamou algumas vezes por Arthur e Morgana, e também Pat e Gwen. Mas foi quando ele começou a delirar sobre Nimueh, que Gaius prestou atenção.

- ...Eu tenho nojo de você, Nimueh... Sua mágica enlouquecedora... não quero nada de você, Nimueh... Eu repudio sua mágica... Eu não sou como você... você é má, Nimueh...

- Gaius, o que é isso que ele está dizendo? Quem é essa Nimueh? - Gwen inquiriu o velho curandeiro.

- Apenas uma história infantil que contei a ele... Sobre uma bruxa má, sedutora de criancinhas. Acho que ele ficou impressionado.

- Ele é muito impressionável. Precisava ver a agitação dele, tentando contar ao Príncipe Arthur sobre a espada encantada de Excalibour. - Gwen terminou o relato sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, como se desaprovasse o comportamento de Merlin.

Gaius observou Gwen, ponderando se deveria contar a verdade a ela. Considerou que não. Era melhor manter segredo sobre a natureza de Merlin.

- Gwen, acho melhor voltar ao castelo. Devem estar sentindo sua falta por lá, também.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas quando Lady Morgana souber o que aconteceu a Merlin, ela mesma me dará ordens para vir cuidar dele. Ela gosta muito do rapazinho, como se fossem amigos.

- Tudo bem, obrigado pela ajuda e preocupação. - Gaius despediu-se de Gwen.

Nem bem Gwen saiu de seu estúdio, Gaius foi para a cabeceira de Merlin, e falou baixo, para somente o rapaz escutá-lo.

- Merlin, conte-me sobre Nimueh. O que aconteceu?

O rapazinho em seu delírio pareceu escutar seu velho mestre.

- ... A caverna encantada... Nimueh... Ela quer me dar algo... Quer que eu aprenda... que eu saiba... que eu seja... O ser mais poderoso do mundo...

- ... E o que você fez, Merlin?

- ... Eu a repudio... Eu a rejeito... Eu não aceito...

- Você ofendeu Nimueh, Merlin. Isso foi mal. Ela vai querer vingança.

- ... Nimueh... Na festa... Avisar Gaius...

- Ela fez isso a você, Merlin?

- ... ruiva... Garota ruiva...

Por achar que Merlin tinha embarcado em outro delírio, Gaius parou de interrogá-lo. Ele tinha certeza que Nimueh havia feito algo muito ruim a Merlin, talvez até mesmo uma maldição.

Merlin estava flutuando, como se estivesse dentro d'água, mas ele não via bolhas de ar, ou peixes, algas, etc. nada ali indicava que estivesse em ambiente aquático. Existia apenas paz e tranqüilidade. Tudo era azul esverdeado, sua cor favorita. Talvez porquê era a cor das águas do lago, ou porquê era a cor do céu. Então o azul-verde tornou-se azul celeste, e daí azul cobalto, e azul anil, até ficar totalmente negro. Todavia ele não se assustou. Estava calmo. Viu o ambiente estrelado novamente. Percebeu que o local onde estava foi se afastando vertiginosamente dele, até transformar-se aos seus olhos em um globo azul. Ele morava em um globo azul, e via seu mundo de muito longe, no céu, próximo às estrelas.

Ao longe viu outros globos de cores variadas, e alguns eram feitos de fogo, chegando a iluminar uma grande quantidade de globos próximos a eles. Percebeu que eram outros mundos, como aquele mundo onde vivia.

- Era isso que você estava me mostrando Nimueh, mas você não me disse nada, para me deixar confuso, ou despertar minha curiosidade.

Merlin resolveu voltar para seu mundo. Passou a descer velozmente para o globo azul, até que ele ficasse maior do que ele, e pudesse enxergar os oceanos, os continentes, sua amada Albyon, tão pequena e tão importante na sua vida. Aproximou-se do estúdio de Gaius, e observou-o cuidando de si. Percebeu que seu corpo estava doente, e que era sua mente quem estava se aventurando no espaço. Resolveu procurar as pessoas que eram importantes para si. Foi até o castelo real.

Voou até onde estava o príncipe Arthur, em um treino de espadas com Sir Gawain. O Príncipe estava feliz e cansado pelo esforço. Merlin ficou feliz por ele, como se aquela felicidade fosse contagiosa. Alguém entrou correndo na ala de treinos. Era Lady Morgana. Ela estava em lágrimas. Merlin começou a chorar também, no mesmo instante, sem nem saber por que.

- Arthur, Merlin está muito mal. Ele está morrendo! - Morgana falou chorosa.

- O que? Que história é essa?

- Ele ficou doente ontem no Samhaim. Gwen minha pajem me contou. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, Arthur.

- Se eu fosse um curandeiro eu o faria no mesmo minuto, mas eu não conheço a arte da cura. Acho que Gaius é mais útil do que nós. Mas vamos até lá.

Merlin tentou acompanhá-los, mas Morgana não parava de chorar, fazendo com que o rapazinho chorasse copiosamente também. Por isso afastou-se. Lembrou-se de Pat e desejou ir até onde ele estava. Viu-se voando velozmente para o sudeste, atravessando oceanos e continentes. Até chegar em um local subterrâneo, sob uma cidade esquisita. Havia um brilho estranho, amarelo-dourado, que emanava do lugar onde estava Pat. Tentou ir até lá, mas o brilho não o deixava continuar. Percebeu que ele, Merlin, também brilhava, mas seu brilho era azul-esverdeado, e que isso não combinava com o brilho do local de Pat. Achou que fosse um tipo de magia desconhecida, e que era melhor manter-se afastado por enquanto. Por isso foi embora.

Retornou para Albyon. Agora que estava em forma de pensamento, e não em forma de corpo de carne e osso, poderia ir para onde quisesse. Pensando assim, resolveu procurar por Nimueh, pois achava que em sua atual forma, ela não pudesse atingi-lo. Voou até a caverna encantada. Percebeu com desgosto, que tanto a ilha, e principalmente a caverna, tinham um brilho esverdeado, e que esse brilho combinava com o seu, aumentando ainda mais o tom colorido de sua aura.

Merlin adentrou a caverna e observou Nimueh adolescente contemplando o conteúdo da bacia. Para seu espanto, Nimueh ... Parecia ser três pessoas em uma. A velha com verrugas cabeludas, a matrona obesa, e a adolescente macérrima. Ela tinha uma aura de tom esverdeado escuro. Merlin gostaria de confrontá-la, mas não sabia se poderia produzir magia naquele estado alterado em que se encontrava.

- Mago Merlin, eu sinto a sua presença nesta caverna, embora não possa vê-lo. - Nimueh falou de olhos fechados.

Merlin assombrou-se com aquilo, e achou que era melhor sair rapidamente dali, pois havia perdido a vantagem da surpresa.

- O que? Tem medo de mim, rapazinho? Acho que superestimei você. Pensei que tivesse valor e fibra, depois que vi o seu futuro. Mas vejo agora que todo o seu sucesso foi fruto do acaso, e que você não resistiria a um confronto com magia poderosa. Quem diria que uma simples plantinha pudesse te lançar a beira da morte? E sua vida depende de Gaius. O inútil aprendiz de feiticeiro que sabe apenas fazer beberagens. Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Morra em paz mago Merlin. Ahahahahahahah!

Gaius estava debruçado em livros velhos e carcomidos. Pertenciam a seu antigo mestre, que os havia legado para ele. Estava diante de uma página dedicada a envenenamentos, com uma descrição de sinais físicos e sintomas de doenças. Ao virar a página, deparou-se com o desenho de uma folha de erva muito rara e perigosa, famosa por produzir morte por envenenamento, após um período de grande sofrimento e agonia.

- Eureka! - Gaius gritou empolgado.

No mesmo instante, Arthur e Morgana irromperam no recinto.

- Senhor Gaius, desculpe-me por entrar em seu local de trabalho desse jeito... - O Príncipe começou a falar, tentando ser polido e gentil, mas lady Morgana o interrompeu com um grito.

- Merlin! - Morgana precipitou-se sobre o corpo do rapazinho esquálido e ensopado em suores frios. Ela começou a chorar.

- Lady Morgana, por favor, controle-se! - O príncipe segurou-a pelo ombro, tentando retira-la daquela posição.

- Milady, por favor, acho que já sei o que aconteceu com ele. E creio que posso curá-lo também.

- Eu lhe disse Morgana. Gaius é a pessoa certa para cuidar de Merlin. - O príncipe falou genuinamente feliz.

- Sim! Acabo de descobrir que Merlin foi envenenado com a folha de Cailleach.

- O que? Mas... Isso é um veneno poderoso, assim ouvi dizer. Não há cura para isso. - Morgana interpelou.

- Sim, é sabido que não há cura. Entretanto existe uma chance de Merlin sobreviver. - Gaius falou esperançosamente.

- Faça o que for preciso, Gaius. Salve Merlin! - Arthur pronunciou-se.

- A cura, majestade, provém da flor de Caith Sith. É uma flor muito rara, uma vez encontrada nos limites de Albyon. Esta é a única chance de Merlin. Amanhã iniciarei minha peregrinação para achar esta flor.

- Espere! Quanto tempo Merlin agüentará até que encontre e traga esta flor? - Morgana inquiriu.

- Sete dias.

- Quanto tempo gastará nesta viagem de ida e volta? - Morgana perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Quinze dias, mas usarei um cavalo bem rápido, e não pararei para descansar. Com sorte eu faço a viagem em sete dias. - Gaius respondeu, omitindo que usaria de meios mágicos para realizar sua locomoção.

- Nada disso, Gaius, eu mesmo farei isso. Sou jovem e forte. O melhor cavaleiro do reino. Eu mesmo trarei a cura para Merlin. - O príncipe falou seriamente.

- Não é preciso que se arrisque, majestade. Ele é apenas seu pajem. - Gaius tentou chamá-lo à razão.

- Não, ele é meu amigo. - Arthur encerrou a questão, resoluto.


	15. Herói Parte final

- Não permito. Nenhum cavaleiro de Camelot colocará a vida em risco, por causa da doença de um pajem. - O Rei Uther Pendragon bateu o punho no pedestal, próximo a seu trono.

- Ele é meu amigo. - O príncipe Arthur falou com a voz baixa, mas resoluta.

- Ahahah! Essa pilhéria já foi longe demais.

- Ele é o protegido de Gaius, seu curandeiro real.

- Nem assim. Você é meu herdeiro, Arthur. Não permito que saia em uma busca infrutífera, para salvar a vida desse moleque.

- Eu já dei a minha palavra.

- Simples, irei até Gaius e mato seu pupilo. Ele já está condenado mesmo. E você não quebraria sua promessa.

- O senhor meu pai e meu rei não me dá opções.

- Dou sim, que seja sensato e esqueça essa história.

Arthur olhou seu pai uma última vez, então baixou os olhos e retirou-se da sala. Morgana, que estava presente, entretida em bordar um grande bastidor quadrado, em um dos cantos da enorme e luxuosa sala, deixou seus apetrechos e dirigiu-se ao rei.

- Majestade, gostaria de lhe falar.

- Sim, Lady Morgana. Se for para pedir pela vida do pajem, não perca seu tempo. Este assunto está encerrado. A vida do pajem não vale nada, comparada com a vida do meu filho, o príncipe herdeiro, e futuro rei de Camelot.

- Não, não é sobre o pajem, é sobre seu filho.

- Prossiga!

- Arthur é um bom rapaz. Honesto e gentil. Ele se esforça em ser um bom cavaleiro, um bom espadachim, e um bom arqueiro, além de ser versado em artes da corte e bons modos. Todavia, seu espírito ainda é jovem e inexperiente. Ele tenta ser digno do seu nome, por isso procura ser o melhor em tudo. Aprendeu a reconhecer seus erros e a concertá-los na medida do possível. Está tentando tomar decisões e cumprir com suas obrigações. Não é a vida do pajem que está em jogo aqui, nesse momento, mas a integridade e honra de seu filho.

- Meu filho não colocará a vida em risco por uma besteira.

- Acaso, não é a vida dele que é posta em risco, nos torneios de cavalaria?

- Mas os torneios de cavalaria são uma tradição. Faz parte de suas obrigações como nobre.

- Cria seu filho para cumprir obrigações tradicionais, colocando sua vida em risco em torneios perigosos, apenas porquê todos fazem isso, embora, ele não deixe de ser seu filho, e não precisaria colocar a vida em risco, em torneios de habilidades.

- Ainda assim. Não permito que se aventure em uma busca fadada ao fracasso, por causa de um plebeu inútil.

- Seu filho está aprendendo a tomar decisões por si mesmo, e a buscar causas pelas quais lutar. Ele se interessou por esta missão, e resolveu se arriscar por algo que considerou importante. Ao lhe proibir os atos, e lhe tolher os passos, está apenas lhe quebrando a espinha e a fibra de líder. O senhor está sabotando o futuro rei de Camelot, o grande rei que um dia ele poderia ser.

O rei Uther Pendragon arregalou os frios olhos azuis-cinzentos para sua enteada, estupefato.

No dia seguinte, O príncipe e dois cavaleiros, Sir Percival e Sir Gawain, seguiram a cavalo para longe de Camelot, em busca da flor de Caith Sith. Cavalgaram sem parar, até próximo ao local almejado, um grande platô que acabava em precipício. Viram-se atacados por uma vara de javalis, tendo que desviar-se um pouco de seu caminho, para não colocar a vida dos cavalos em risco.

Sir Percival decidiu servir de isca, a fim de atrair a vara de animais selvagens para longe dos outros. Ele cavalgou de volta a Camelot, seguido pelas feras enraivecidas. Arthur e Gawain prosseguiram na jornada. Um pouco mais adiante, foram atacados por grandes cervos galhados. Arthur maravilhou-se com a quantidade de caça existente naquela região, e se não fosse pela vida de Merlin dependendo dele, bem que gostaria de acampar por ali e caçá-los.

Os cervos não se intimidavam com os dois cavaleiros, chegando mesmo a segui-los e circundá-los, para expulsá-los do seu território. Gawain resolveu construir armadilhas para emboscar o líder da manada, e assim dispersá-los. Enquanto isso, Arthur prosseguiu sozinho, até o despenhadeiro, onde deveria encontrar a flor preciosa.

Ela estava próxima a um desfiladeiro, que não tinha saída, sendo que o único meio de sair dali era escalando a encosta da montanha. A noite caiu e um céu nublado com uma lua nova, não tornou as coisas mais fáceis. Arthur teve que tatear a encosta no escuro. Ele conseguiu descer com dificuldade, fazendo os últimos dois metros em queda livre, que não chegou a feri-lo seriamente.

Ele apanhou a pequena flor esbranquiçada e guardou-a em seu peito. Preparou-se para subir, então algo chamou sua atenção: Merlin. O príncipe assustou-se achando que estava vendo um fantasma. A aparição era semelhante a Merlin, embora fosse esfumaçado e tivesse um manto púrpura, com capuz, como um mago.

A aparição permaneceu à distância e apontou para um local na encosta da montanha. Arthur intuiu que seria um caminho a seguir. Foi por ali e conseguiu ascender facilmente. Quando já estava no topo, olhou para baixo e viu a aparição novamente, até que ela desvaneceu em brumas. Arthur sentiu um calafrio e resolveu afastar-se rápido.

A volta para casa foi solitária, uma vez que Gawain ainda estava ocupado em aprisionar o líder dos cervos. Arthur demorou exatos seis dias em sua missão, chegando a encontrar Percival no caminho de volta. Ele entrou em Camelot como um herói, pois a história de sua busca se espalhou no boca a boca, como rastilho de pólvora. Entretanto o príncipe não parou para comemorar, correndo imediatamente para o estúdio de Gaius.

- Gaius, aqui está sua flor! - Arthur irrompeu esbaforido na sala de Gaius.

Este deu um salto de sua cadeira e pegou rapidamente a flor de Caith Sith, para fazer o antídoto. Morgana, que estava na cabeceira de Merlin com Gwen, atirou-se nos braços de Arthur emocionada, chegando mesmo a derramar lágrimas, mas tratou de se controlar, pois esse comportamento não ficava bem em uma dama.

- Tudo bem, lady Morgana, não fique assim, ele irá melhorar. Agora deixe-me sentar um pouco. - Arthur reclamou.

- Desculpe-me, Príncipe Arthur, mas é que... Muito obrigada! - Morgana falou emocionada.

- Majestade, desculpe minha ousadia, mas gostaria de agradecer também. - Gwen manifestou-se.

- Oras... Fiz apenas minha obrigação, como futuro soberano desse reino. - Arthur tentou ser modesto.

Gaius aproximou-se de Merlin com uma bebida fumegante e esverdeada. Ajudou o rapazinho a sentar-se e empurrou o líquido em sua boca. Ele praticamente molhou-se todo, mas conseguiu engolir grande parte do antídoto. Então Gaius ajeitou-o na cama novamente, e deixou a vasilha sobre a mesa.

- Nada mais nos resta fazer, apenas esperar. - Gaius vaticinou.

Todos se retiraram logo depois, sendo que Gwen retornou para velar Merlin junto a Gaius. Merlin ainda estava inconsciente, sem dar sinais de melhora. Alguém bateu na porta. Ao abri-la deparou-se com o príncipe Arthur.

- Como ele está? - O príncipe perguntou.

- Ainda na mesma. Temos que esperar. O remédio demora para fazer efeito.

- Quanto tempo mais?

- Não sei, meus apontamentos não me deram essa informação. Mas se ele resistir ao dia de hoje, poderemos ter esperanças.

Arthur entrou na salinha e sentou-se em um dos bancos toscos. Sorriu para Gwen e assumiu uma postura séria. Dirigiu-se a Gaius, que estava de pé observando o rapaz.

- Eu o vi no desfiladeiro. - Arthur falou calmamente.

- Quem, majestade?

- Merlin. Ele estava vestido com uma capa avermelhada. Tinha um capuz. Estava bem vestido, não como um pajem, mas como ... Um mago. Sim, eu já vi alguns magos na vida. Acho que pode ter sido uma assombração. O que acha, Senhor Gaius?

- Sem dúvida uma assombração, majestade. - Gaius falou seriamente.

- Desculpe intrometer-me, majestade. O povo fala que alguns espíritos da floresta podem tomar a forma de pessoas conhecidas, para nos confundir e prejudicar. - Gwen deu sua opinião.

- Todavia, essa assombração me ajudou. Ele me mostrou o caminho a seguir no escuro. Foi assim que eu pude sair do desfiladeiro. - Arthur explicou.

- Então agradeça aos deuses, príncipe. Toda a ajuda que pudermos ter, será bem vinda. - Gaius falou com a voz arrastada. Ele estava muito cansado.

Arthur despediu-se logo depois. Gwen permaneceu e adormeceu. Gaius desmaiou de cansaço. Pela manhã, Gwen abriu os olhos e procurou ver se Merlin estava bem, mas não o encontrou no leito.

- Mestre Gaius, Merlin sumiu! - Gwen deu o alarma. Ao levantar-se para procurar por Merlin, encontrou Gaius caído no chão da cozinha. - Mestre Gaius! Alguém ajude!

- O que houve com meu mestre Gaius? - Merlin precipitou-se para o local onde Gaius estava caído. - Gaius, por favor, acorde!

- Hã? O que? O que houve? - Gaius acordou esfregando os olhos.

Gwen chorou de alívio abraçada a Merlin, enquanto Gaius ficava de pé com dificuldade.

- Tudo bem, Gwen. Gaius está bem, não precisa chorar. - Merlin tentava acalmá-la.

Demorou algum tempo até que tudo fosse esclarecido. Gaius ficou de cama por dois dias, até que ficasse plenamente restabelecido da estafa daquela semana. Merlin e Gwen cuidaram dele. O povo de Camelot resolveu fazer uma festa comunitária, para celebrar a missão heróica do príncipe Arthur, e Morgana insistiu que Merlin participasse, junto ao príncipe e ao rei. Sir Gawain apareceu alguns dias depois, com várias cabeças galhadas de cervos, e isso foi motivo de júbilo entre os seus. Sir Percival organizou uma caçada com amigos para pegarem javalis, e o príncipe Arthur nunca mais tocou no assunto da assombração do desfiladeiro.

Um dia, algumas semanas depois daquela aventura, Merlin conversou com seu amo, o príncipe Arthur.

- Príncipe, eu ainda não lhe agradeci por ter salvo minha vida. Muito obrigado. Não esquecerei, e ficarei em débito para sempre. - Merlin falou emocionado, com as últimas palavras falhando.

- Não precisa mencionar isso. Afinal que homem eu seria se não lutasse pela vida dos amigos? - Arthur tentou ser modesto.

- Alteza, lembra-se da espada do herói?

- Sim. É difícil esquecer Excalibour, e tudo o que ela representa.

- O que acharia, se eu lhe dissesse que sei onde ela está?

- Você já falou isso na festa do palácio.

- Sim, mas eu não sabia como consegui-la. Depois da festa eu fiquei sabendo.

- E então? Onde está a espada?

- No fundo do lago, a leste de Camelot.

- Ahahaha! E como devo apanhá-la? Tomando banho?

- Não é tão simples. Sua majestade deveria merecer a espada, através de um ato de heroísmo. Agora pode pegá-la, ela é sua por direito.

Arthur olhou Merlin intrigado, achando que era uma brincadeira, mas decidiu ir até o lago, conferir até onde ia aquela história. Os dois foram a cavalo até lá. Apearam e seguiram até à margem. Próximo ao local onde estavam, surgiu um brilho. Arthur olhou para Merlin, em uma pergunta muda.

- Eu não posso pegá-la. É sua. Eu já tentei e não consegui. - Merlin explicou.

Arthur desfez-se de sua armadura e armas, então mergulhou no lago. Menos de um minuto depois, um braço ergueu-se das águas, empunhando uma espada imponente. Arthur nadou até à margem com Excalibour.

- Ela é ... Excalibour. É ela mesma! - O príncipe Arthur parecia uma criança manuseando a espada, e admirando seu corte. Ele era um sorriso só, de orelha a orelha.

Merlin o observava sorridente. Refletiu sobre sua vida e sua situação. Deveria ser o pajem daquele homem até o fim da vida, escondendo de todos que era um ser sobrenatural, um mago, descendente de seres poderosos e perigosos. No momento, a honra e a glória, bem como o poder de vida e morte, pertenciam aos Pendragon, e assim deveria ser, conquanto o futuro rei fosse um homem justo, bom e magnânimo.

Fim


End file.
